In A Broken World: I'll Be Here 1
by iluvaqt
Summary: Complete. AU 'Designate This'. Max discovers Logan has a new 'friend' and Original Cindy has a new roommate. How could everything have changed so much since she'd been gone. ML
1. New Beginning

I'll Be Here 

**Disclaimer: **I don't have ownership of any of these characters. They belong to their respective creators, including Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century Fox Studios. The story is not for sale or resale it is written solely for 'Dark Angel' fans. No money is being made from the use of these characters.

**Author's note:** Due to the positive reviews for One Night, I was encouraged to start a second DA fanfic. I want to thank all those cool readers who loved One Night and reviewed me (23/1/02). I'm still not that crash on scientific or character details, down here we still haven't seen season 2. 

**Setting:** AU; my version of 'Designate This'. 

Chapter 1 

"What's wrong, sugar?" Original Cindy touched her friend on the arm. Her boo had been down a lot lately, and she couldn't get her to share why. Original Cindy had met Jenny two months ago. The two had got on like a house on fire and hooked up immediately. Since Max's disappearance three months ago, Original Cindy had felt really down on herself. Upon meeting Jenny, it was like having Max around again. Jenny was crazy, wild, and really outspoken. They had great fun together, and having Jenny around certainly helped take her mind off worrying about Max. But Max would always be her best boo, and she couldn't help thinking that she was in trouble somewhere. Every night she prayed that someday her best friend would be back. 

Jenny stared at the beer in her hands. Life was just one big joke, her job was dull repetitive order, and her love life was a trash heap. Just yesterday she'd had to lie to her date saying that her brother just got AIDS, and she felt that she couldn't cope with a relationship. The boy heard the word AIDS and didn't stick around for the rest. _Good riddance, she thought, __the guy was a two timing sleaze ball anyway.  That was the last time that she was taking any of Sketchy's so-called buddies out for a drink. "Huh, did you say something?" She looked up at her best buddy. Original Cindy was one cool chick. Just when Jenny was about to give up on Seattle, she'd hooked up with her girlfriend. Original Cindy was a blessing from Heaven sent to save her from herself. More than once Original Cindy had stopped her from going off the deep end. "I don't think I'm gonna hang here much longer. You stayin'?"_

"No, boo, I'm comin'." Original Cindy picked up her jacket and slapped a ten on the bar. 

"Hey, girls, you leaving already?" Sketchy sauntered up with his arm draped over some scantily clad blonde. 

"Yeah, wouldn't want to get in late. Could lose my job. See ya." Jenny had to get out of there. The last thing she wanted was for Sketchy to ask how the date went. All she craved right now was a shower and her warm flannel pyjamas. 

"So are you going to tell me what's up?" They were walking along the sidewalk toward their apartment. Original Cindy had felt like she was betraying Max by giving up her room, but she was a softie at heart, and when she'd met Jenny, she'd instantly offered her friendship. Max would understand. She looked at Jenny who was walking beside her and staring off into space.

"I just feel like my life is part of a trash joint, and there's no way I can fix it. You know, everyone else in my family is living it up and me, I can barely afford to help with the rent." She kicked a can off the pavement. "Did you know that my brother owns Worsely Airlines?" She said it all so indifferently.

"Your brother is Jones Worsely? That means your parents own Worsely & Son Wineries. Woo, sister, your family's loaded." Original Cindy immediately regretted her words. It was obvious that Jenny's family had left her out of their lives. 

Jenny read Original Cindy's silence. "Don't be sorry. I chose to leave them. It was get married and be a part of a joint venture or live my own life. I chose this, 'cause at least I'm free to make my own decisions. Being in an arranged relationship is no picnic, believe me." She threw her hands up and screamed. "It was so frustrating. He was an absolute control freak! I feel sorry for the poor girl that marries him." She grinned, "I might be closer to the poverty line than to one of the world's richest, but I love being here. Even if my life's going through the shits right now. You know what? You can always cheer me up." She nudged Original Cindy.

"Well, girl, it's my new job." She gave Jenny a hug. "Come on, boo, I'm beat."

******

_Ring ring, ring ring._

Who the hell was ringing at this time of the morning? Original Cindy rolled onto her back and blinked. Clearing the sleep from her eyes, she blindly reached for the portable telephone. It was around here someplace. 

_Ring ring, ring ring. _

"Yeah, alright already." She located the handset and picked up the call. "Who is this?"

"Original Cindy, it's Logan."

"Yeah, do you know that you just woke a girl from her beauty sleep? That's a crime, and you don't want to know what the punishment for that is. It ain't pretty."

"Sorry, but it's important. It's probably long gone, but when Diamond was around, she took a bag from Max. It had some discs in it and maybe some cash. I need those discs." He had hesitated in saying cash;  he didn't like remembering conversations he had with Max. The memories were more painful when he recalled the sound of her voice. _"You don't mind if I help myself…I mean stealing from a thief is really not stealing at all…yeah, but first I've gotta knock over a safe for a friend." She had gotten into a real mess doing that job for him, but then again when hadn't she get herself into trouble doing things for him? Thinking back to their last moments together, he started questioning himself. They'd evolved from being just friends, hadn't they?_

"Sure thing, Roller Boy. I'll look into it first thing in the mornin'. This baby girl's goin' back to bed." She disconnected the call and stuffed it under her pillow. There was no way in hell she was going on a hunt for some discs this early in the morning. It could wait. 

******

"Morning, Sunshine." Jenny was up banging around the kitchen. She couldn't sleep after that blasted phone had started ringing. It had been three o'clock in the morning. She swore if she ever got her hands on the schmuck that called, she'd have fun wringing their neck. She'd been having the most gorgeous dream. She had her dream job, a club singer. This hunk of a man had loved her singing and swept her off her feet fulfilling all her fantasies at once. Humming away, she continued cooking.

"Suga', that smells delicious." As she walked into the room, she'd been greeted by the heavenly smell of freshly cooked blueberry pancakes. It was one thing that she loved about having Jenny around. She was a master cook, and if she didn't watch herself, Original Cindy knew she'd start packing on the pounds. "Boo, you gotta stop making me a cooked breakfast, or I'm gonna have to start skipping lunch to compensate." 

"Whatever, you know you won't. That's where we share a common interest. We both love good food."

"You got it right there, girl." They both grinned, while Original Cindy helped herself to two pancakes and drowned them in syrup. Sitting down at the table, she ripped into them and closed her eyes enjoying the first mouthful. "I don't think I'm ever going to have those disgraceful bits of cardboard they call cornflakes, ever again."

"By the way, who called at such an ungodly hour this morning? I couldn't get back to sleep after that racket."

"It was my boo's man. Lookin' for somethin'. I gotta see if I can find it. Who knows where to start in this rat infested joint." 

She saw the sad look cross Original Cindy's features. "She'll be back. From what you told me she's one tough girl. She'll finish whatever she's doin' and she'll be back, you'll see." Jenny's heart went out to her. It wasn't something she'd ever experienced. Losing a best friend. Then again, she'd lost her whole family. The moment she walked out that door, she knew there was no going back. Her parents never forgave her for calling off the engagement, and her brother had thought she'd lost her mind. Well, she was doing fine and didn't need them. "So, what is it that he was looking for?"

Original Cindy snapped out of her melancholy and resumed eating. Between mouthfuls, she answered the question. "Some discs. I think they could be in my room somewhere. I never got around to cleaning up after…" her voice trailed off. She wasn't ready to share Diamond just yet. Jenny was a sweet girl, but some things were better left in the past. "I'll clean up here."

"Sure, before we go later I'll help you look for those discs."

******

The door creaked open. She was entering with feline grace and soft footsteps. Wheeling in her bike, she heard singing and water running. Someone was in the shower. Creeping in quietly, she moved to the small lounge and left her bike there. Original Cindy's room was empty. Someone was in the shower, and it definitely wasn't Original Cindy.

_"You've got the deepest brown eyes, I've ever seen. The kindest heart, I'll ever know. You're all I need. And forever you'll be my man…"___

Okay, so she wasn't Original Cindy's new flame. She shifted impatiently from where she stood. Where was Original Cindy? She desperately wanted to talk to her, find out what the hell happened while she was gone. Did Logan have a new girl? Did she still have a job at Jam Pony? Did everyone think she was dead? Although she doubted the first thought, she had to be sure. She loved Logan so much that if he had someone else, she'd prefer to just stay away. As for Jam Pony, she was sure that Normal wouldn't be too hard to persuade. After all, she had proof to back up her story. 

The water was shut off, and there was the sound of someone rummaging around the room. 

I hope Original Cindy hid all my stuff. Unless she told this girl about me…no she wouldn't have. Original Cindy's not like that. 

"Hey."

Max's eyes locked on the girl the moment she stepped into the room. She was surprised that the girl didn't look shocked. There was someone she didn't know standing in the middle of her apartment, and she was just dressed in a bathrobe looking completely calm. 

"You must be, Max. I'm Jenny." Jenny held out her hand. Max just stared at it. "I knew you'd be back. Look, I'm not here to stay. Original Cindy was just helping me out. I'll find another place today. If you're hungry help yourself to the leftovers in the oven." She disappeared into the bedroom.

Max couldn't quite get it. This girl was just too nice. Original Cindy's ex-flatmate surfaces, and she automatically offers to move out. Then supplies her a meal too. It was a bit much, but then again Original Cindy attracted all kinds of people. She made a note to drag her friend aside and give her a good drilling once she got hold of her. She'd like to know where she picked this, 'Jenny' up.

Heading for the kitchen, she followed the faint sweet smell of food. Opening the oven, she discovered a small stack of pancakes. Grabbing the plate, she dropped down in a chair and began devouring them. They tasted so good after having bland Manticore food. They might insist that it was all a soldier's body needed, but real food tasted a hell of a lot better.

Jenny reappeared wearing a waterproof jacket and a cycling outfit. Her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. "Well, I'm off to work. If I see Original Cindy before you do, I'll be sure to tell her you're here." With a smile and wave, she left Max sitting on the sofa.

When Original Cindy got back to the apartment, she could feel that something was different. Opening the door, she knew she was right. In the middle of the room, was Max's Ninja. Her heart almost stopped beating, and she just froze in the doorway. Staring at the bike, she thought, _was this a dream, did she wake up this morning? ___

Max stepped out of the bedroom and found Original Cindy at the front door. No words were spoken; the two friends just hugged fiercely. Neither letting go, afraid that if they did, reality would prove this feeling a dream. 

"What happened?" Original Cindy pulled away, just far enough to look at her friend's face.

"It's a long painful story. The short of it, Manticore caught up with me. Now I'm back." She tried a tiny smile, but tears of frustration that had been building now spilled down her cheeks. _Why did life have to be so unfair? Had so much changed since she'd been gone? "What about you?"_

Original Cindy released Max and took a good look at her. "Girl, first you need a shower. Then we'll talk. Off you go. I'm gonna call Jenny and tell her to hold off Normal for a day. She's gonna love that!" Pushing Max in the direction of the bathroom, she went to her room to collect the phone. So her girl was back. She was loving that, and cloud nine didn't even come close to covering it. "Hey, boo…"

"I know, you want me to cover for you. Already done, girl. You two catch up." 

Well she didn't need any further encouragement. Anything that would keep Normal off her case for one day was a blessing. He'd been far more irritable since Max disappeared. Original Cindy always figured he had a soft spot for her. After all, Max was the expert at getting fired and then getting her job back. He certainly wasn't buying the story that she'd fed him. _"Yeah and my aunt is related to the queen. Tell Max that if she doesn't show tomorrow, she's fired." That was just over three months ago, and Normal had been a pain in the ass since. _

"So…" Max didn't know how to broach the subject. Every which way she ran it by in her head sounded dumb, almost apprehensive. "How is everyone?"

"You mean Logan, boo." Original Cindy knew what she was thinking and had to suppress her smile. These two were just plain stupid. They both loved each other like crazy, and they always seemed to doubt each other's feelings. "I'm guessing that in Manticore they don't let you watch television." Max nodded her head. "Well girl, your man's been broadcasting Manticore almost twenty-four-seven, he's a man on a mission. And yes, close your mouth suga', Original Cindy's got it all figured out."

"So that's the reason Manticore wants him dead? It wasn't his usual area of interest. They would like nothing more to have Eyes Only disappear. That was the other reason I had to get out of there. I had to stop Logan from getting himself killed. And if he keeps up his hacks, he'll destroy Manticore and jeopardise everyone."

"What do you mean? I thought getting rid of Manticore was a good thing. Get them off your back for good." 

"If he keeps broadcasting about Manticore, the government will take over and then who knows what will happen." Max paced the small lounge nervously. "Have you talked to him?"

Original Cindy smiled. "Well I saw him just now, does that count?" She noted the excitement in Max's eyes. "He was looking for those disks that Diamond swiped. I took them over to him. Suga', before you rush over there, I have to warn you that he's been feeling really sorry for himself. Bling and I both had to knock him around a little, to get his sorry ass together. He's still not quite the Logan I used to know."

"But he's okay? He's not with someone else?" Once she'd said it, she was surprised at how easily it had slipped out of her mouth.

"Boo, you should get your head checked. This is Logan we're talking about here. Mr. Save The World, I got Max in trouble now I'm feeling sorry for my ass, Roller Boy. Besides, where would he find the time to look for a girl?" 

"You're right, thanks, Original Cindy." She gave her best friend another big hug and left the apartment. 

Max was on her way to Fogle Towers. She'd been on this route hundreds of times yet today, it seemed that she was finding all these new shortcuts she'd never used before. Pushing her bike into the underground car park, she left it by Logan's Aztek. At least she knew he was going to be home, it was a good start. Whilst ridding up in the elevator she was nervously wringing her hands. _Logan, I'm back. Did you miss me? No, that sounds real stupid. Hey, Logan, what's up? No, that sounds crazy. Hi. Yep, that'll work, what happened to you idiot? This is Logan, stop the rehearsing crap. _

_Bing! ___

The elevator doors opened to floor PH. She walked towards his front door. Kneeling down, she automatically went to work picking the lock. Opening the door quietly, she slipped inside and closed the door silently behind her.


	2. Manticore

Chapter 2 

"Oh, Asha, that feels so good…" Logan would have slid out of his chair, had it not been for his immobile legs. This feeling was absolutely sinful. How could a girl have such good powerful hands? 

_Crash! Bang! ___

"What was that?" Asha stopped massaging Logan and jumped off the sofa. "Someone's here." She pulled out her gun and slowly made her way toward the kitchen.

Max was sure that her heart had stopped beating; she'd definitely stopped breathing. From the moment she entered the apartment she could hear voices. Logan's voice and a soft feminine voice, whispering. Then the moaning started. "Oh, Asha, that feels so good." Max's heart split in two; he had someone else. And they were going for it in the lounge room. _Urgh…come on get a room. Even as she cringed at the image, her soul seemed to shrink inside. __Why did I have to love you, Logan? Her thoughts were one big mess in her head; she couldn't even seem to keep steady on her feet. Blindly, she stumbled backward, knocking over a pedestal that held an antique vase. __Oh shit! _

_Bang! Crash!_

Broken crystal lay shattered over the floor. The marble pedestal was on its side; a large ugly crack ran down the length of it. How could she be so clumsy? She had to get out of here, fast. 

"Don't move." 

Max heard the woman speak. That voice, she wanted to forget. She wanted to pretend that she never even came back here. Facing the door stood frozen to the spot, unspeaking and unforgiving. "I'm not here to take anything. There's nothing I want here, just let me go."

Logan had managed to get back into his wheelchair, his shoulders still aching despite Asha's expert ministrations. His movements were halted when he heard her voice. "_There's nothing I want here." How many nights had he lain awake dreaming he could hear her voice? Wishing that she would just walk through his apartment door and back into his life. He willed his body to move and see whom he knew was around the corner, but his muscles were frozen. Her words had knocked all hope from his being. Why had she come back? When and how?_

Asha grabbed the woman who stood like a statue and dragged her to the lounge, the gun planted firmly in her upper back. "Logan, she was snooping in your apartment. She's your problem." Max then found herself being shoved into the lounge doorway and stood facing a shocked Logan.

"Max?" The last thing he expected was for Max to see him. After hearing what she said, he thought she would have dropped Asha like a sack of potatoes and made for the nearest exit. 

She didn't say a word; just stared at the wall behind his head, anything not to look at those innocent baby blues. Her eyes gave away her frustration. Logan noticed a tiny nervous twitch under her right eye. 

"Are you okay? Have you eaten? I can make you something." He dared enough to move himself closer, his body finally finding the strength to push the wheels into motion.

"That's all you think I need. It was always the same, wasn't it?" Her voice came out in a husky whisper. "I need a lot more than that Logan. A lot more." She said these words, never letting her eye connect with his. Never seeing the hurt or sadness in his face. She turned around and stared at the woman. "You are welcome to him. But I'll warn you, his work will always come first."

Asha was too shell-shocked to retaliate. Logan has never said anything about a girlfriend, or was she a lover? Who cares who she was, but it was obvious that she'd misunderstood their working relationship. "Wait a second." Too late, the woman Logan called, 'Max' was already gone. Stepping in front of Logan, she slapped him hard on the arm. He flinched; good at least there he could feel it. "Now would you like to tell me, what the hell just happened?"  
  
  


******

Jenny came home to find Max collapsed on the sofa. Original Cindy was in a nearby chair looking worried and uncomfortable. _Now what's the problem? "Max? What's the matter?" She moved slowly toward the couch and dropped to her knees so Max was at her chest level. "Max, talk to us?" She shook her gently. No response. She turned to Original Cindy and gave her a questioning look. Original Cindy just shrugged slightly and got up. _

"She's been like this all day." 

"Is she hungry, exhausted? People just don't go out of it for nothing." Jenny turned back to Max the second she heard a choked sob. "What happened?"

Max lifted her head and looked up at Jenny. She knew she was going to look a fright; she wasn't surprised when she saw the surprised look on Jenny's face. Her eyes were puffy and red rimmed, tear streaks stained her face, and her nose was runny.

"I'll get you a cool wash cloth. Original Cindy could you make some coffee?" Jenny hauled herself off the floor and went to the bathroom. Coming back, she offered the damp cloth to Max, who wiped it over her tried eyes and face. 

"Thanks," she whispered, her voice was hoarse and croaky. "I'll be fine, just need to sleep." Max reburied her face into the cushion and willed herself not to cry anymore. It was useless anyway, what good would it do? Silently she berated herself for being weak and stupid. Love was for idiots. Poor fools who wanted their hearts broken. Well now she knew how Original Cindy felt about Diamond. There was just no getting over your first love.

Jenny got up and moved to the kitchen. As she passed Original Cindy, she whispered, "Are you sure you don't know what's going on?" Pulling Original Cindy into the kitchen, they both leaned on the bench and looked over at the solemn woman on the sofa.

"Well I could piece it together, but I really don't want too."

"Why is that?" Jenny asked accusingly, "You know something. Tell me."

"Max went to see her boy this morning. Next thing, she's back and won't come out of the bathroom. When she does, well, she ends up like this." She gestured to Max lying curled up on the couch. "It don't take no brainiac to figure it out."

"But I thought that he was in love with her." Jenny shook her head and pulled a pot out of the cupboard. Filling it with water, she placed her hands on the edge of the sink. 

Original Cindy came up behind her. "I thought he was cool too. Girl, that's why I stay well away from the species. They mess you all up and leave you out to dry. Max will come out okay. Just let her sort things out her way."

"If you think so. Original Cindy, don't you believe there is a person out there, right for you? I mean you have to be willing to take a chance, right?" Jenny lifted the pot out of the sink and put it on the stove. Lighting the gas, she left it to boil. 

"Boo, I know there's someone out there for you."

Opening the fridge, Jenny pulled out all the ingredients she needed for a nice chicken soup. It was good for the soul, or something like that. Always made her feel a little better. "Wanna help me cook?"

"Sure." The women milled around the kitchen bench preparing dinner whilst Max drifted off to sleep on the sofa. 

*****

~~~~~~ Where was she?

"X5-452, report."

"…" Max couldn't find the words to answer. If she lied, Alec would have to back her story. If he didn't then she'd be caught out.

"We successfully copulated twice last night, ma'am." 

"Good. This is to continue until X5-452 has conceived. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Alec and Max answered in unison.

That was too close, if they knew she wasn't being co-operative, they'd put her back into her closed cell with a concrete floor. It was not a place she wished to return to. Her only chance of escape was to be in the wards where she was now. Alec might have saved her ass, but there was no way she was going to thank him. He was the reason she was still stuck here; she'd have dug herself out of Manticore by now if it weren't for him. Being stuck in a room together wasn't helping her progress one bit.

"Assemble." All the soldiers formed two prefect rows facing each other. "X5-452 and X5-736 pair off." Max and her partner moved apart from the group. "Begin."

"He ya." Max threw the first punch. 

Her opponent grabbed her hand and pulled her forward into his waiting knee. It hit her square in the stomach. Max groaned and pushed away from him. Grunting, she straightened and prepared for his attack. He threw a kick to her head, but she ducked and threw a low kick to his knee, knocking him off balance. He toppled backwards. To save himself, he did a backward cartwheel and landed upright. 

"That's it. Now you're going to get your ass kicked." She hissed quietly. She rushed at him. Throwing two lightening quick punches to his abdomen, she grabbed his forearms and brought her knee hard into his groin. The X5 crumpled to the ground biting back tears of pain. Lashing out in anger, he grabbed one of her ankles and yanked. She fell hard on her back. Rolling over, she brought her legs around his neck and squeezed. He started choking and spluttering, but she didn't stop. Max pulled her legs closer together and tensed all her muscles, her face etched with hate and determination.

"X5-452, release X5-736." 

Max continued to hold her position. Her opponent was still struggling, pulling against her thighs in an effort to break her death grip. 

"Release him, that's an order!" 

Max held him for a second longer, and her opponent stopped struggling. She released her grip, and his body dropped limp from her grasp. 

"452." Max was pulled roughly to her feet. "Report to Madame X, immediately."

~*~*~*~

"Come here, I want to show you something." Max had hesitated at the doorway. A couple of months ago, she'd seen Madame X for the first time. Just looking at her, you knew that she was pure evil. She had a cunning smile and a devil's heart. She was ruthless, and Max hated her even more because she knew that Madame X was responsible to Tinga's death. 

Max followed Dr. Renfro, known to all of Manticore as Madame X. They were moving down a long narrow walkway. The lights were dim, and dark shadows patterned the walls. Somewhere deep in the underground levels Max heard screaming. 

She shivered involuntarily. She remembered marching single file through those corridors, passing the dark cells that held the first of the X-series prototypes. They were hideously disfigured; a cross between human and animal. The nomalies.

"452, this is your brother, Zack."

Max looked through the thick glass window. There strapped upright was Zack, or what was left of him. He had tubes and devices running all across his body. A machine cleaned and circulated his blood, keeping him alive.

"You see, in reality he's dead. Such a strong brave soldier, he must have really loved you." She gave Max a cruel smile. "You're poison 452. Everyone you love is dead or will die."

"I'm not, 452. My name is Max, and you killed Tinga." The rage and bitterness she'd felt, when she'd seen Tinga in that tank, resurfaced. All her resolve to remain diligent and compliant disappeared, as she launched herself at Renfro. Grabbing her by the neck, she wanted to squeeze the life out of the wretched murderer. She never got the chance; three X6s stepped out of the shadows and hauled her off Madame X. 

"Take her to the underground cell block. 452 is to have no food, and she's to be withdrawn from the current assignment." Renfro brushed off her suit and massaged her neck. Hell, she was going to have a huge bruise by this afternoon. Small price to pay; she'd got the reaction she was hoping for. A twisted smile crossed her features. _I'll break you yet, 452. You'll be mine soon enough. _

In the dark, cold, and damp cell, Max lay on a hard mattress. Down here they didn't even supply you with a bed; you got to sleep on the floor. Not that she cared anyway. Rolling onto her side, she let her eyes adjust to the darkness, and looking through the bars, she saw a large shadow pass by. Whatever it was, it moved fast and was quiet. She got up and walked to the edge of her cell. Wrapping her hands around the bars, she peered into the darkness. Suddenly, strong hands gripped her wrists and yanked her arms through the bars. The wind was knocked from her chest, and her shoulders were burning. A low growl erupted from her attacker, and hot breath smacked her in the face.

"Gee, you need some breath mints." She coughed. If this ass didn't let her go soon, she'd die from suffocation. Not because her chest was being crushed, but from this idiot's fowl breath. Her comment ticked him off. She was thrown roughly backward and hit the cell wall behind her, bouncing off. Landing face first to the floor, she grunted. "That's it asshole. You can't pick on a girl when she's all tied up."

He roared and ripped the cell door right off its hinges. Stepping in, he prowled around her; she was still sitting where she landed. "Why you here?" He continued to circle her, sniffing the air and growling.

So he was a nomalie. Funny, she wasn't scared of him. He resembled a frightened beast, sniffing around, checking out this new animal. Well, she was no animal, and she was gonna set him straight. "Look, I don't want to be here, okay? Besides, who let you wonder around anyway?" She stood up, and that startled him.

"No one. Do what I want." He put distance between them and was slowly edging toward the door. 

"Oh no you don't. You're not leaving me in here." She moved quickly past the cell doorway. "You wouldn't happen to know a way to get out of here, would you?" Standing in the walkway, she got the chance to get a good look at him. He was well over six feet, and hair covered his arms and face. He looked more like a cross between a bear and a wolf, than a human. He might be scary in appearance, but Max got vibes from him that made him look like an oversized child.

"There is a way to get to the forest, but I've never been past that." He looked so lost. 

"Take me there. I have to get out of this place." Max started walk in the direction her came from. A hand stopped her.

"I want to come too." 

"Trust me, you don't want to come with me. People out there will treat you worse than they do in here."

"Joshua stay. But you go?"

"That's your name? Joshua. Well I'm Max." 

Joshua kept his word. He got Max out of the huge maze that was Manticore's basement and crawled out of a disguised tunnel into an open field. Looking back, they were a good four miles from the Manticore compound. "Thanks, Joshua. Be careful, okay?" She touched him gently on the arm, a gesture of farewell. Then quickly, she made a dash for the trees, soon disappearing into the night. All that ran through her mind was how long it would be till she reached Seattle. How long till she would see his face?

"Logan…"

~~~~~~~~

"Max, honey, wake up, sweetie." Jenny shook Max, trying to wake her

Sleepily, she tried opening her eyes. "Logan?" Max carefully sat up. She felt sluggish and weak, probably from oversleeping. What was happening to her anyway?

"No, sugar, it's just your boo and Jenny." Original Cindy stood nearby holding a warm bowl of freshly brewed chicken soup. "Here, now eat up, and then you can have dessert."

Jenny and Original Cindy went back into the kitchen to let Max eat in peace. "She was dreaming about him." Jenny looked over at Max. "I'd really like to meet his guy you know. I mean, what man in their right mind wouldn't fall for her? She's gorgeous, that body and those eyes. She has the prettiest eyes." She got jabbed in the ribs by Original Cindy.

"She's got good ears you know. You'll give her a big head. Besides boo, she's ain't got nothin' on you." 

Jenny blushed and mumbled something. Turning around she went to start on the dishes. Dropping the pot and bowls in the sink, she started filling it with water. _If I'm so darn sexy why don't I have a man? That's something I'd like an answer to._

******

"Well, Logan, I'm still waiting."

She was pissed, he could tell. With Asha standing in front of him still carrying her gun, it made him nervous. He cleared his throat. "Where do you want me to start?" He wheeled toward the window and looked outside. It was nearing midday, and he was getting hungry. But that would have to wait; Asha wasn't likely to let up until she got her answers. Seeing her give him an impatient look, he decided to continue. "Max worked for me. I'm not sure where are relationships at; it's complicated. Short of it, she's probably just come back to Seattle and isn't too happy with me." 

Asha shoved the gun back in her pants and rounded on him. "Why do I get the feeling that you're missing something?" She gave him questioning look. 

Logan avoided her piercing gaze and studied his hands. "Maybe she didn't like the fact that you were here. Just an assumption." 

"No shit, Einstein. Look, I don't like being the girl in the middle. Sort it out all right?" With that she stormed out of the room. Trouble was she did feel hurt. Logan had never said there was someone in his life. She'd just assumed that he was alone; assumed wrong of course. Maybe her feelings were just as messed up as theirs were. Who knew what was up with everyone these days anyway. One thing she knew for certain was she didn't want to end up being in the crossfire of this relationship. No way. Her life had enough hassles without adding some jealous lover to the mix. 


	3. Crash

**Disclaimer: **I don't have ownership of any of these characters. Please refer to chapter one for more detail. Nope, don't own Billie Myers 'Kiss the Rain' either. 

**Author's note:** Hrmmm… only two chapters and this story already has me stumped. 

Chapter 3 

Alec stood in Crash looking over the people that congregated in little groups. He knew his mission, but why not have a little fun whilst on the job? It had been too long since he'd been off the base. To say Madame X had been pissed would be a major understatement; she had been hopping mad. But who could she blame? She'd been the one to put Max in the basement.

_"Find her!" _

That wouldn't be too difficult. Her last location had been Seattle, and from the reports he'd been given, she'd been in Seattle for the past few years. Best bet was to start his search there. His instincts had been right. As his eyes swept over the crowded club again, his attention hit a trio that just walked in. Three hot looking girls all dressed to party, although one of them looked decidedly uncomfortable. More like she wished she was at home. _Max, first lesson, don't be so obvious. Second, don't be so predictable. He shook his head; in a way he pitied her. Why take such a risk if you made it so easy to get yourself caught?_

"Come on, boo, it'll be fun." Original Cindy nudged Max. "You need some fun, suga'. Bein' stuck up in dat hole all day ain't gonna make things any better."

Whilst they were still lounging near the entrance, men came past carrying sound equipment. When two came past with a karaoke machine, Jenny excitedly shook Original Cindy's arm. "Original Cindy, we have to sing. Come on, you and me."

"Girl, you maybe. This little girl, no way. Naha, I'm not gettin up. Come on, Max, before this girl gets any more wild ideas." The two headed off for the bar, leaving Jenny standing alone. 

She stomped her foot. _Fine, you two want to be party poopers, that's fine. I'm going to grab this opportunity with both hands. Someone's gotta recognise talent when they see it. Jenny marched herself over to the makeshift stage they were setting up. "Guys, could you let me know when you're gonna start."_

"Sure thing, babe." 

She was tempted to wipe that smirk off his face. It infuriated her when men looked at her like that. Like she was a piece of meat or something. Urgh, it was so frustrating. Jenny forced a sweet smile at him, "Thanks, sweetie." She turned around and walked slowly to where the girls were sitting. Purposely letting her hips sway as she moved. _Chew on that, babe. _

Dean had to laugh, it was hard not too. The minute she'd entered Crash, the woman had completely captivated him. She was average height, slender build, with beautiful long raven coloured hair. Under the lighting, it shimmered blue. She was such an excitable creature, dashing over to the men, what had she expected. He'd seen the aggravation in her face at their response. He'd like the chance to get to know this woman, who knew, maybe she'd prove to be helpful in his investigation. He took another deep swallow of his ginger beer. He wasn't a drinker, and anyone who knew him would ask what the hell he was doing in a place like this. _Following a lead. Let's just hope I wrap this one up. _

The National Security Agency has been wasting enough resources trying to track down the renegade Manticore prototypes. It was bad enough that Manticore couldn't resolve their mistakes, but they seemed to continuing to bungle their project. Just a couple of months ago their DNA laboratory was completely destroyed. If it were up to him, he'd have canned the project already. It was proving to be a waste of government resources. As for the NSA investigation, he was beginning to think that perhaps these X5s weren't such a threat to national security after all. The only dangerous subject that had surfaced had been executed. At least that's what the Manticore director had reported. 

"Hey, sista', they're callin' you." 

Jenny turned to glance at the stage. The men were waving her over. _Oh boy. "I don't know. Maybe it's not such a good idea."_

"Girl, you're great. Ain't nobody gonna say otherwise. Go on." Original Cindy got off her stool and dragged Jenny up to the mic. "Now sing me somethin' great."

Jenny nervously gripped the mic. Where had all that confidence gone? The overhead spotlights suddenly seemed too bright. She took a deep breath. "Hey all. I'm gonna sing a pre-pulse song. Hope you boys got the backing? Kiss the Rain by Billie Myers." She waited as one of the guys loaded up the song. At his nod, she turned back to the waiting audience. Everyone had turned their attention on her. _Help, please don't stuff this up. _

The music started and the woman stopped looking so stiff, her body relaxed, and those legs leather clad legs and hips swayed slowly to the music. Her boots tapped in rhythm with the beat, and her blue eyes disappeared as her lids closed. "Hello. Can you hear me? Am I getting through to you? Hello. Is it late there? There's laughter on the line. Are you sure you're there alone?.." He watched her, his gaze fixed on her face. Long dark lashes brushing her, pale creamy skin, her full red lips mouthing words that were filling his brain. _Get a grip, you're supposed to be on the job remember?_

Alec was studying the woman singing. She was an interesting character; that's for sure. "…Cause I'm tryin' to explain. Something's wrong, you just don't sound the same. Why don't you, why don't you. Go outside, go outside." He took a look over at Max, she was watching her friend with a mixture of sadness and regret. What that was all about, he couldn't figure out.

"Kiss the rain, whenever you need me. Kiss the rain, whenever I'm gone too long. Your lips are hungry and thirsty…" _I know my lips are kind of hungry for those red pouty ones. _

Dean picked up his drink and sniffed it. _Nope, it's just plain ale. What the hell was wrong with him? He looked at his watch, 10:15 p.m. __Call it a night. He wanted to get his ass off the seat, but something glued him there. No points for guessing whom._

Max and Original Cindy watched Jenny sing. She looked so confident, so together. "…Kiss the rain and wait for the dawn. Keep in mind we're under the same sky. And the nights as empty for me, as for you…" 

"Why is this happening?" Max whispered. _Empty for me…All those countless nights she'd lain awake staring at the ceiling fighting for sanity, fighting the overwhelming sense of loneliness. One person had kept her together, Logan. Just picturing him in her mind started to tear her apart. _

"Boo, you okay?" Original Cindy put a sympathetic hand on Max's shoulder. "It'll work out you know." 

"Hey, Max." 

Max thought she'd jumped sky high when he came up behind her. _Shit, I'm in trouble. She counted slowly in her head, calming her nerves and thinking of an escape plan. "What are you doing here, Alec?"_

Alec grinned, "Why, bringing you home of course." He put a firm hand down on her shoulder, holding her on the stool.

"I don't think you and me have the same destination in mind."

"No problem, I never asked what you wanted." 

"Hey, wait a second, Alec. Me and my boo here ain't done." Original Cindy placed herself between Alec and Max and pulled his arm from Max's shoulder. 

_Not too bright, this friend of hers. "Cindy, that's your name, isn't it? Look, Max has gone AWOL, but we'll forgive her. She doesn't know any better."_

"First, suga', my name is 'Original' Cindy. And my girl ain't goin' nowhere she don't want to. You do what you want with your ass, but my boo's stayin' here." She planted her hands on her hips and stared him in the face. 

At that moment Jenny finished her song, Crash erupted in shouts and applause. She took a bow. "Thank you." Stepping off the stage, she headed back to the bar.

Alec took the distraction to slip by Original Cindy.  He jabbed Max in the back with a needle Renfro had given him; it was supposed to contain a strong sedative. She dropped like a ton of bricks off the stool and into his waiting arms. Original Cindy turned around to see him hauling Max over his shoulder. 

"Hey!" Original Cindy tried grabbing Max off him. "Hey!" _What's wrong with everyone? Her friend was getting carried off, and no one thought anything of it._

_Whack. Alec coped a chair in his back. It broke on impact, sending shards of wood in all directions. He faltered only a step, but with his loosened grip, Max was ripped from his grasp._

"Here, take her home quick." Jenny dumped the unconscious Max into Original Cindy's arms. "Get Sketchy to help. Get out of here." Original Cindy tried as fast as she could to half carry, half drag Max out of Crash. 

"Hey, Sketchy, we need some help over here." 

Jenny scanned the crowd. _Where did he go? The man had disappeared. She hurried after Original Cindy, who was struggling with Sketchy to carry Max. "Here, help put her on my back." She hoisted Max up and carried her piggy-back style. The sooner they got home, the sooner she'd find out just what the hell went "Thanks, Sketchy, we'll be okay. She'll sleep it off."_

"You sure, she's really out of it." He looked at Max, a concerned look furrowing his brow. 

"Yeah, she'll be fine. See you tomorrow." 

Dean got out of his chair. Now that was something, when the man called, 'Alec' had been hit with the chair, his barcode was clearly visible. As for the girl, for the first time tonight he noticed why she looked familiar. She was the renegade reported to be in Seattle. So this was Manticore's idea of cleaning up? Well, when he reported this little incident, the project would be shut down. It was obvious that they weren't in control. This was the last straw. Now the NSA would move in.


	4. The Prison Crumbles

**Chapter 4 ******

The air was filled with thick smoke. It was laced with the fumes of burning flesh, varieties of gas and chemicals so heavy on your lungs you struggled to breathe. Amber flames flickered high in the sky, totally consuming the now barren building. The raid had begun at one o'clock this morning, when most people would asleep tucked safe in their warm beds. Well that's why they planned the attack this way. 

Gray ash was slowly drifting down with the light wind. Flakes of it landed on his clothes. What had he done? Gunfire still sounded in the distance and nearby, causing ringing in his ears. Blinking, he surveyed the once peaceful clear landscape, now all he saw where bodies, covered in blood. Most of them were just kids, bodies of children. All unknown to him, they would never take another breath and never see daylight again. It ended just like that. 

His throat closed up, bile building in his stomach. Bolting for the nearest tree, he threw up. After his nausea settled, his dared not turn around. He was responsible for this mass slaughter. How had he not thought about what would happen? He closed his eyes, struggling for composure. All his life he dreamed of being the best, the best agent. Working for the NSA had been a breeze. He loved his job; going undercover, taking on investigations solo, working for the safety of his country. But this, for the first time in his life he'd witness mutiny. They were supposed to be the good guys, weren't they?

Taking a ragged breath, he pushed away from tree. It's bark left imprints in his hands. Well it was just a small dark reminder of the worst decision of his life. Taking shaky steps, he made his way to his car.

"The board has been dismantled. Project Manticore has officially been closed. To the general public this statement is to be released. The so-called project termed Manticore never existed. Any rumours or telecasts you have heard are false. Any information released in contestation to this will be investigated. The government has no record of such a project nor is there any evidence to support such claims." Ames White snapped shut his cell phone. Nodding to one of the nearby soldiers, White gave him new orders, "All files relating to Manticore are to be ceased and destroyed. Get your team organised." When the soldier moved off, White turned and kicked the truck's wheel in frustration. Looking up, he noticed Dean. "I have to say, Baxter. Well done. We only needed one more tick off to shut this place down. Find the renegade prototypes, and we'll be past this bitch assignment." He heartily slapped Dean on the shoulder. He didn't seem to notice how pale his colleague had become.

Slowly, Dean turned and opened his car door. Sliding into the front seat, he buckled his belt and gunned the engine. All the while, he stared blankly into the cloudy night. This was turning out to be one big nightmare. 

******

_Ring ring, ring ring. _

_Not again, let a girl sleep already. If it's Logan, I'm gonna kick his roller ass all the way to New York. Original Cindy rolled over and blindly reached for the phone. "Someone better be dead."_

"Would a mass murder suffice?"

Original Cindy's mouth opened and closed, no words came out. Logan sounded worried, she had never heard like that. Even in her drowsy state, the magnitude of his word sunk right to her core. "What happened?"

"I need to speak to Max. It's important." He was verging on sounding impatient, but he was beginning to get desperate.

"I've gotta warn you, suga'. I don't like your chances. She don't wanna even see your ass, let lone talk to ya." Original Cindy was getting ready to crawl out of bed, when Jenny peaked through the curtain. She reached for the phone. I'll take it, she mouthed. Original Cindy nodded, passed over the handset, and dropped back into the covers. Burying herself amongst the pillows. _Let'm figure it out. _

"What is it?" Jenny put on her best butch Maxie voice, void of emotion.

Logan raised an eyebrow at the voice on the phone, but he didn't question it. "It's about Manticore. I wouldn't call it if wasn't urgent. Can you come over?"

"I'll be there." She cut the call. What was Manticore? It had to be important to Max or else why make the effort to call? Jenny slipped quietly into Max's bedroom and sat on the bed. Max was sleeping off whatever drugs that schmuck had slipped her. "Max, wake up."

"Max had been trying to sleep, but that almost never worked. The stuff Alec had jabbed her with had long since worn off. Besides that stupid phone ringing had made sure she was up. Opening her eyes, she sat up. "I know it was Logan."

"Are you going to go?" Jenny studied Max in the darkness, trying to read her expression.

"Do you wanna come?" Max wasn't sure why she asked; it's not that she needed company. It wasn't as if she couldn't defend herself is someone tried to mug her. Maybe the thought of having someone with her helped her feel in control. This confrontation wasn't going to be easy; she knew that.

It was the first time Jenny had ever ridden on a motorbike, and as they took the highway to Sector 9, with all the cars and lights streaming by, she let herself revel in the feeling. The wind whipped through her hair and brushed across her face, stinging her cheeks bright pink. "This could get addictive." She grinned. Max put the bike into high gear, and the engine roared as the bike peeled down the road. Jenny had one arm around Max's waist, and the other hand gripped the back of the seat. She loved going fast; she had to get one of these babies. No pushbike was ever going to move this quick. 

Arriving at Logan's penthouse, Max bent to pick the lock. As she worked it, she kept reminding herself why she'd come. _Breathe. Focus on the information. Not the informant. _

They found Logan asleep at his desk, his face resting on a mountain of paperwork. Pictures and files scattered around him. Cold coffee and a half-eaten, now stale bagel sat nearby.

"Hey, Logan, raise and shine." Max nudged him on the arm.

"Huh? Oh, Max." He adjusted his glasses and ran a hand through his hair. Why he even bothered Max couldn't figure. It was always scruffy anyway.

"I'm Jenny." She didn't wait to be introduced. It might not have happened this century.

Logan looked decidedly uncomfortable, but he accepted her offered hand anyway. "Max, this is highly sensitive information."

"If you're talking about Manticore, I already know." Jenny knew she was probably getting in over her head, but she was bold enough to butt in regardless.

Logan raised an eyebrow, directing a questioning look at Max. Max ignored the look. She trusted Jenny, and right now, she was beyond caring. "Cut to the chase, Logan." She hadn't meant for it to come out like that, but it did, and her hard-edged tone caused a flicker of hurt to cross his face.

"You know, you misunderstood things between Asha and me. We're just friends, Max. I thought you knew how I felt about you."

Max kept avoiding his eyes. If she so much as looked at them, she knew she'd fall apart. She didn't know what she wanted to do. She trusted him, didn't she? If she did, then it meant he was telling her the truth. Had she totally misinterpreted what she heard? Now that she thought about it, they'd both managed to make themselves decent in a matter of seconds. Max started to blush, what an idiot she'd been. All that time apart had made her paranoid. Logan probably would have explained everything to her in the first place, had she given him half the chance.

Thinking she didn't care what he said, Logan changed the subject. Turning back to his computer, he logged into his files and accessed the informant database. "One of my contacts sent me these pictures about two hours ago."

As Logan scrolled through the photographs, Max saw bodies being bagged, children of all ages shot, and a building completely consumed in flames. Her breath caught in her throat, and the blood drained from her face.

"Max, what's the matter? Max?" Jenny reached for her, but Max pulled away. A solitary tear escaped her eyelids and ran down her cheek. Reaching her chin, it disconnected from her skin and fell to the polished wood floor. The room was utterly silent. Only soft footsteps, rubber on wood, broke the quietness.

"Everything even remotely related to Manticore has been destroyed. Records, research files, all the prototypes. Max, it's not safe for you or any of your siblings."

"It never was safe, Logan. It's the price we all paid for our freedom. Now Zack, Brin, Tinga, Ben…Joshua. How many more, they're all dead." The tears were falling freely now. "I'm responsible for this."

"No. No, Max, you're not. The NSA took over and shut down Manticore. You had nothing to do with this. Now that Manticore is gone, they're making sure that no one will ever know it even existed."

"But how is that possible? I mean Eyes Only has been broadcasting the activities of Project Manticore for the past few months. How can people just forget?" Jenny couldn't believe what she was hearing. People, no kids were being killed because the NSA believed they would be a threat to society. It just didn't make any sense. How could Max or any of her siblings be dangerous? Most of the time, she never paid much attention to Eyes Only hacks. They always seemed to interrupt her favourite shows, but the name Manticore did jog her memory.

"If there is no evidence. People will believe what the authorities feed them. It's how the system works." Logan slammed his desk in frustration. "It's what we revolutionaries fight against everyday. Revealing the truth is never easy."

Max sat huddled on the sofa, her chin resting on her knees, and her eyes fixed on the wall. They seemed to be focused beyond the barrier. She was studying something they both couldn't see.

"Well, what can we do?"

Logan took off his glasses and covered his face with his hands. "There is nothing to do. If I even try warning any of the X5s out there, I'll be jeopardizing their safety. The best thing is to lay low and not draw any attention." He turned his head to look at Max. "Maybe you'd be safer in Canada."

Max looked over at Logan, her eyes still moist with tears. "I'm staying in Seattle, Logan. It might not be the smartest idea, but I can't leave. I just got my life back." She hung her head, avoiding his eyes, not letting him see the tears of frustration that were threatening to overwhelm her. Even as he told her to go, she could see his blue eyes begging her to stay. She saw the relief in them when he heard she was staying. 

Logan unlocked his brakes and wheeled his chair over to where Max sat. Gently he put his hand out and lifted her chin so she could meet his eyes.

"You're not alone in this." Searching her deep brown eyes, he saw a lost frightened little girl. Logan caressed on smooth creamy cheek and let his hands get lost in her thick mass of dark curls. "I'll always be here for you, Max." A tiny droplet escaped and trickled down her face. Logan brushed the moisture away and pulled her close. Max buried head in his shoulder, enjoying the comfort and security his nearness offered. He always smelled so good, a mixture of spice and a sexy masculine scent, signature only to Logan. Just being closed to him, having him hold her in his arms, felt like heaven. His rough stubble brushed the sensitive skin behind her ears. 

Max moaned softly and nuzzled his neck. Logan thought she was crying or in pain. He abruptly pulled back, scanning her face with concern. Looking into her eyes he realised he was wrong. There he saw longing, something that mirrored his soul. "Max?"

"I only need you, Logan."

He knew what she meant. She could accept his disability, accept him, insecurities and all. But could he? He hated that he couldn't fulfil her needs as a real man. The smouldering gaze she bestowed on him and love she spoke was enough to push all his doubts aside. He leaned down and met her full pouty lips in a tentative kiss. Max didn't need any extra encouragement. She crawled into his lap and deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth and probed the edge of his lips with her tongue. Gaining entry she plunged in and exploring his mouth, tasting him, feeling his tongue against hers. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her tightly to his chest.

When Logan moved across to comfort Max, Jenny had quietly slipped out of the penthouse. She knew it was her cue to exit. As she closed the front door behind her, she smiled. _See Original Cindy, maybe this will work out after all. They do make a cute couple. In her heart, she only hoped that whatever trouble was now after Max and her siblings, it would be something they could deal with._


	5. Picking Up

Chapter 5 

Jenny started down the stairs, taking them two at a time, whistling as she went. It was still early morning; total darkness was just beginning to break. Jogging through the main lobby, she exited Fogle Towers and headed for the wharfs. She just might make it for sunrise.

Forty minutes later she was strolling along the boardwalk. A cool mist hung in the air, and she buttoned her jacket, folding her arms across her chest for warmth. As the mist started to clear, she noticed a lone figure sitting in her path, his head buried in his hands. He looked as if he'd been in that position for hours. Not knowing what had come over her, she approached him. "Are you okay?"

The man looked up. His eyes were bloodshot, and his skin was pale beneath his olive tanned skin. He didn't speak, just stared at her.

Despite not knowing him, Jenny felt compelled to ease his pain. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she looked down at him. "Mind if I sit?"

"No." Dean shook his head. He recognised her the moment she spoke, her voice he couldn't forget. She looked like a shining angel, moving through the mist. He didn't deserve to be visited by an angel; all he deserved was this torment he now felt. "I won't be much company."

"That's okay. I'm company on my own." She smiled. He was encouraged to smile back.

"I thought you were great the other night." Dean looked across at her. "You had them all hooked on you." _You had me hooked on you. _

Jenny blushed. "Thanks." She wasn't used to receiving genuine male praise. Usually, they were to wrapped up in her looks to notice much else. "So? Can I ask what a well dressed guy like you, is doing in this trashy part of town at five in the morning?"

"Just clearing my head. You?"

Jenny turned and gazed at the now slowly rising sun. It's light rippling over the water, a mixture of reds and burnt oranges. "I thought I'd enjoy the sunrise." She swung her legs, her feet dangling over the water. They sat on the edge of the boardwalk, their legs overhanging the edge. In silence, they watched the day begin, the sun rising over the sea, and the birds circling overhead. After the sun sat fully above the horizon, Jenny checked her watch. It was after five thirty. Boy, time was running, and she was just sitting. She had to have breakfast, get ready for work, and she still had to get home. Getting to her feet, she was halted when he grasped her hand.

"Don't go yet." He reluctantly let her hand go. Knowing he probably crossed the line and blew any chance he thought he had.

Jenny rocked on her heels slightly. "I've gotta get back. I've got work."

Dean got to his feet. "Have coffee with me? I can give you a ride to wherever you need to go."

Jenny looked at her hand, the one he'd just been holding. The feeling of his touch still tingled across her skin. It was as if his hand was still there. Meeting his eyes, she searched them. "I don't even know your name." He had clear brown eyes that held a sad lonely gleam. But in their depths she also saw mischievous spark. Much like her character. Holding her hand out to him, she introduced herself. "I'm Jenny Worsely."

Dean took her hand in his and shook it. _Firm handshake. A good sign. "Dean Baxter, pleased to meet you Jenny."_

Moments later they found themselves sitting in his Jeep, sipping hot coffee and munching on jam donuts.

"This has to be the healthiest breakfast I've ever had." Jenny bit into a donut, and the jam oozed into her mouth, the warm sugary filling spreading over her tongue.

"Sorry. I'm not a very health conscious guy. This would have to be my staple start to the day."

Jenny grinned showing her jam stained teeth. Turning in her seat to face him, she pointed at him excitedly. "That would have to make you a sector cop."

Dean laughed, "Nope. I'm an investigator, we actually do work."

"You know, I'm kinda glad you're not a cop. Otherwise I wouldn't consider dating you."

Dean raised an eyebrow. _So she was interested. He studied her mock stern expression and decided to meet her flirtation with a sly comment of his own. "Oh and why not?" _

"You'd have to arrest me, and that wouldn't be any fun. I'm forever breaking those stupid pass rules. I've got no time for their lazy assed hold ups. I usually sneak through, and you could say I'm pretty good at it." She gave him a cheeky grin. "So do you fancy bad girls? Or are you a boy scout?"

He leaned in closer, their lips almost touching. Jenny waited in anticipation for their mouths to meet. Closing her eyes, she moved first. Besides she was no conventional girl. His lips tasted of strawberry jam, and his mouth of mocha coffee. He had a well-defined mouth, with smooth lips, responsive to her touch. Their lips were fused together, and as the kissed deepened, it seemed that time froze. All that existed was this kiss and how delirious it was making her feel. Suddenly he broke away, a little breathless and his face flushed.

"I've got a meeting this morning. But I've still got time to drop you home." He diverted his attention to the road. Starting the engine, he pulled away from the curb before she had a chance to comment.

Jenny swivelled in her seat and smoothed her jeans. What the hell just happened? She loved that kiss, had she read him totally wrong? She thought they'd got on great. Looking out the window, she realised she didn't want him to see her apartment building. He seemed like a pretty well off guy, and right now she needed all the help she could get. Him seeing her living circumstances just might blow her chances out of the water. Glancing at her watch, she knew she was going to be running late for work. "You can drop me here. I've gotta run." As he slowed to pull over, she made a move to get out of the car. He grabbed her arm before she could open the door.

"Jenny, wait, I would like to see you again. Are you going to Crash tonight?"

He was looking at her hopefully. Her mouth just opened, and words spilled out. "I'll be there around eight." She mentally kicked herself for sounding so eager. _The guy just looks at you, and you fall all over yourself, get a grip. Without waiting for his reply, she jumped out of the Jeep and disappeared down the alley. __You're an idiot, Jenny. He might as well be a perfect stranger, yet you already want to get down his pants. She made a note to get her head checked. No doubt Original Cindy would take care of that._

******

Max ran her fingers over his chest. Her hands brushing the soft curls. Touching his pectorals, she smiled as they tensed beneath her hands. Her exploration started at his chest and slowly followed the trail of hair that disappeared under the sheet. She turned her head to watch his face. His lids were closed, his breathing deep and even. Max leaned up, the sheet slipping off her shoulders and pooling around her waist. As she stretched over him, her bare nipples grazed his chest hair. They hardened with the sensation, her body still ached with the sweet torture Logan had assaulted her with. He might not be able to perform in the traditional way, but boy did he improvise. Silently Max slipped out of bed, mindful not to wake her sleeping companion.

She dressed quickly, pulling on her red tank top, blue jeans, and leather jacket. Holding her hair back she leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. 

"I'll see you later." She whispered. Max moved away from the bed and opened the bedroom door. Leaving the room, she closed it quietly behind her. She needed to go somewhere to think. There was a lot of stuff she had to sort out; her job, her family, Logan, her safety, just her whole damn life in general. Having a warm naked body next to you didn't help your thought process. _Some air will do. Some place high, even better. _

She could pinpoint the exact time she'd last been up here. Climbing the ladder, she felt the wind hit her face. Dropping to her feet, she spread her arms wide and turned full circle letting the wind push against her whole body. Her body tensed; she felt someone's presence. Dropping into the shadows she looked around. About a foot from the edge sat a figure with short dusty blonde hair. The person was stiff and unmoving. If her eyes weren't super charged, she could have believed he was dead. Slowly she approached him, taking care to keep a safe distance.

"They're all dead, Max. All of them." 

He still sat frozen, staring out across the city. His voice came out choked and hoarse, as though he had just been in a screaming match. When he turned to look at her, Max saw the stains of tears, mud, and blood on his face, his pale green eyes wearing a haunted expression. She gasped and recoiled from him. 

"No." He abruptly got to his feet and reached for her. "It's not what you think. I tried to save them, but there were too many soldiers." Seeing that she wasn't going to leave, he dropped his hands. "I don't know what to do. They'll kill us, you know that, don't you?"

"Everyone's gonna die sometime, Alec." She sat down on the cold steel, her gloved hands bracing her knees. Looking up at his, she saw the lost expression on his face. "I plan on living just like I always have. I just have some other bad guy to watch out for." She said those words more for her own benefit than for his. Because truthfully, she was scared brainless; she was more alone than ever before. With no way to warn her siblings or reach out to them for support, she was totally solo. Alec dropped down beside her, and something clicked in her brain. _You can be a real bitch Max. He might not be the nicest guy, but he's your brother. The place he called home has been wiped off the planet, and here you are thinking you've got it bad. "I'm here if you need me, Alec." _

"Thanks Max." He appreciated her gesture and accepted it. But he was a soldier, and soldiers could survive no matter the circumstance, whatever the opposition. He was a perfect soldier. He made a mental list of his tasks for the day; get a job, find a place to stay, find out just who their enemy was. Before the daylight had even begun, he'd planned every hour.

Knowing she wasn't going to get any time to herself, Max resolved to trashing the idea. She got up and brushed off her jeans. 

"Where you going?" Alec asked.

"To get my job back." Max replied.

"I'll come." Alec got up and hurried after her. Never mind that he wasn't invited. He was curious to see where she'd spent her years of so-called freedom. 

******

"Move it people. Bip bip bip." Normal shooed his reluctant minions off the benches and stairwell. _Sheesh, any opportunity to hang about and freeload, what is the world coming to? He shook his head, wondering just why he continued with this place. Lately, more packages and mail had gone AWOL. He'd sacked more workers in two weeks than he did all of last year. Whatever happened to good quality labour? Had society regressed that much? "Well look what the cat dragged in." Normal watched as Max and her friend strolled up to his desk. He forced himself to keep from smiling. Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad after all. "So, what's the story this time?" _

Max leaned on the desk and smiled sweetly up at Normal. "I'd like my job back, and I think he'd like to sign up." She nodded at Alec, who looked surprised she even bothered to mention him. 

"You've gotta to do better than that, sweetheart. You've been gone three months." He tilted his head to one side and looked her friend over. "You, you got no allergies, two good legs, and half a brain?" 

Alec nodded. He was thoroughly offended and more than a little pissed off, but if this job would give him means. Well, then he could deal with the prick behind the desk.

"I had a heart transplant." Without a second thought, she hoisted up her shirt, and in full view of Normal, Alec, and everyone else in Jam Pony, exposed her scar.

Sketchy, who had been loitering nearby waiting to speak to Max, dropped the parcel he was holding. His mouth hung open, and his eyes were about to fall out of his head. All his prayers just got answered. _Thank you, God. He didn't even notice that the package he should have been holding was on the floor, it's contents shattered and spread across the cement._

Normal walked over to where Sketchy stood open mouthed and still entranced. "Clean it up." He slapped Sketchy in the back with his clipboard. "Max, corner of West and Tulson Ave." He threw her a letter. Max smiled and took off. 

"So, our sista's back?" Herbal Thought shut his locker and slung his bag over his shoulder. Before Original Cindy could respond, a shout echoed from the entrance.

"Watch it!" 

Everyone turned to the entrance where the new guy almost collided with Jenny. 

"You! What are you doing here?" Jenny recognised him from _that night at Crash. She glared at him. She was running late for work and hadn't bothered getting off her bike. A bad idea. She had almost run over smart-alec, who had been lounging in the walkway._

"No riding inside, missy. Here, hot run," Normal tossed her a package and her sign sheet, "And take pretty boy with you." 

They both looked at Normal in surprise. He hustled them outside. "You don't have all day." 

Jenny stomped her foot in frustration. "Get in my way, and I'll flatten you." 

Alec laughed. _I'd like to see you try that. _


	6. Stormy Waters

**Chapter 6 ******

She checked her watch, which could easily be the hundredth time tonight. _Where are you? Jenny scanned the room again; he was nowhere in sight. He was standing her up. That was the only thought that kept passing through her head. Walking away from the pool table, she made her way to the bar. _

"Hey. You going to buy this poor guy a drink?" Alec sat on a stool looking proud of himself, which was nothing out of the ordinary.

Contrary to her first impression of him, which had been schmuck asshole, he'd turned out to be a real smart-alec, a name Max fondly associated him with. His constantly aloof character and I'm-God's-Gift-To-Women attitude really got on her nerves. But she had to admit that he was a heart stopper, despite the cheesy grin he was now wearing. "What makes you think you deserve one?" Jenny propped her elbows on the bar and rested her chin on her palms. She waited expectantly for his answer.

"Girl, you can wait round all day and still he won't come up with a good enough answer. Hrmm." Original Cindy eyed him up and down. "Alec, when was the last time you showered?"

"Now that's new. I don't think I've heard that one before."

Jenny, Max, and Original Cindy all burst out laughing simultaneously. "Boy, you gotta get your head checked. You ain't got nothin' this little girl wants." She made a disgusted face and then erupted in giggles. Alec still didn't get the drift. He just shrugged and swivelling on his stool.

"Okay, I'll buy you a beer. It's not like I'm going to be enjoying one tonight anyway." Jenny waved the bartender over. "A beer please." Turning to Max, she gave her a cheeky questioning look. "So?"

Max pretended she had no idea what that look was for. Leaning on the bar, she put on her best innocent face. "So, what?"

"Oh come on, you know what I'm talking about. Spill. It has to better than my morning." She looked over Alec's head and rolled her eyes heavenward. Alec was so engrossed in enjoying his free beer, he total missed all the faces and silent comments being passed over him. 

"There's nothing to tell. You saw what happened. I met up with Alec soon after that." Upon hearing his name, Alec looked up. He gave Max a raised eyebrow, which Max ignored.

Jenny got off her stool and pulled on her jacket. "Well that's it for me. I'm headed home. See you guys later." She slapped Alec over the back of the head. "See you smart-ass."

"Hey, it's Smart-Alec. A-L-E-C, got it?" 

As if spelling it out would make a different. Jenny waved him off. "Whatever." She muttered. As she stepped outside, thunder boomed. _Great. Just hold off till I get home okay. Just as she finished that prayer, lightening ripped through the sky. Seconds later, it started to come down in buckets. __You just don't want me to be happy do you? Urgh, too late to go back, and she was already drenched. Resigning to being wet and grumpy, she trudged toward home, making a point to stamp in all the puddles along the way. As she walked through the sector gate, a Jeep pulled up along side the curb. In the pouring rain, she didn't recognise the plates or the car. She ignored it and walked a little faster._

"Jenny?"

She stopped. _Ignore him you idiot, he stood you up. She slowly approached to the open passenger window. Her hair was plastered to her face, and her ponytail hung like a thick soaked rope down her back. Her white t-shirt stuck to her chest like a second skin and not a very effective one at that. Her jacket was shielding her now prominent peaks; she consciously pulled the leather jacket folds tighter against her body. At least her leather pants were keeping her semi-dry, they were probably permanently ruined, but at this point, she didn't seem to care._

"Come on get in." He reached over and opened her door.

Reluctantly, Jenny got into the jeep. Grateful to get out of the storm but glum about the state of her appearance. Why she cared she didn't know. _I missed you. No way, you're not saying that. What happened to you? No, you don't care. Jenny tried to relax, but she couldn't, and besides, being so close to him, she was soaking wet and probably destroying his upholstery. "I'm only two blocks further, just drop me at the corner."_

Dean gripped the wheel a little tighter, struggling to keep the frustration out of his voice. "Do you really want that? I'm staying at the Madrid, it's only about five minutes away." He wasn't propositioning her, and he certainly didn't expect to sleep with her, but he wanted her company. _Please let her say yes. _

Jenny didn't answer, but when he drove past her block, she didn't protest. They drove the rest of the way in silence. Reaching the Madrid, he took the side street. After passing the security gate and pulling into the underground car park, Dean turned to his head to look at Jenny. "I can explain why I missed coming tonight." He parked in the first vacant space and switched off the engine. "Jenny?" He reached over and took her hand in his. "Look, I'm really sorry, but my boss had me in a meeting till nine. I couldn't get away."

"You don't really owe me an explanation. I wasn't hanging around waiting or anything." _That's a lie, and you know it. She rested her arm on the window frame and pushed her wet hair from her face. They were fogging up the glass._

"Come on, if you stay in those you'll catch pneumonia, and I'll never forgive myself." Getting out, he rounded the car and opened her door. He waited as she more or less lid off his leather seats. He left the windows open slightly to let the car air out. If he got the company car mouldy, White would make sure he never heard the end of it.

Jenny let the water run scalding hot; she enjoyed long hot showers. Something she didn't get much of at home. If she stayed in the bathroom longer than two minutes, it would be because she was having some weird faze that only cold water seemed to soothe. Pressing her head on the cool marble tile, she let the water run over her body. _What are you doing here? You hardly know this guy. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head upward and let the water stream down her face. She stayed under the spray until the water started to turn cold. Turning off the faucets, she leaned against the wall and slowly slipped to the shower floor. She sat there, letting the cloud of steam drift around her and losing herself in the steady throbbing of her body. She must have lay against the tile like that, for what seemed like hours. A soft knocking broke through her semi consciousness. _

"Jenny, are you okay in there?" Dean knocked on the bathroom door. She had been in there for two hours now. Surely, a woman couldn't staying in there forever. Maybe there weren't any clean towels, or maybe she didn't want to come out dressed in a towel. He decided it must be the latter. "If you want something to wear, I can loan you some clothes." Still no answer.

Jenny slowly got up, feeling a little light-headed. Probably because her core temperature had fluctuated too quickly; she had gone from one extreme to the other. Grabbing the nearest towel, she wrapped it tightly around her body and secured it over her breasts. Walking to the door, she opened it.

Dean tried to avert his eyes, but they seemed glued to her body. The towel she wore covered only the vitals; there was more creamy flesh exposed than not. Her thick black hair hung past her chest. His imagination flashed a picture of her naked with her dark hair as her only shield. He shook his head, trying to clear the image. "Jenny, I can get out of that… I mean something better than that." _Shit. Focus Baxter. He turned away from her and took a deep breath. _

Jenny smiled. She knew the effect she was having on him. She could see the evidence in his pants. Moving away from the door, she wrapped her arms around him and got him to face her. Picking up one of his hands, she placed it on her collarbone. "Thanks for letting me use the shower." Then standing on tiptoe, she kissed him.

"What was that for?" Dean asked, he noted the wicked gleam in her eyes, and his heart skipped a beat.

"A token of appreciation." She leaned up and kissed him again, this time pulling his head down to meet her halfway. 

Dean lost his head altogether. Her warm wet body was pressed against his. No matter that his clothes were now wet too. He savoured her mouth and let his tongue delve into the sweet crevasse. With their mouths fused together, her nimble fingers worked his shirt buttons. The next thing he knew he stood in nothing but his cotton boxers.

"…Jen…I think…we should…" Her mouth cut off his words, and his sanity left him. To hell with chivalrous proclamations. This sexy body was his. 

He hoisted her up and moved over to the desk by the window. Jenny wrapped her legs around his waist and hung onto his muscled shoulders. She sucked his throat and bit gently on his ear lobe. Propping her on the edge of the desk, he cleared away the files that where scattered across it's face. Staring deep into her eyes, he searched her soul. In her eyes, he saw trust and longing. Not wanting to wait any longer for him, Jenny pulled down his boxers and pulled him into her embrace. His hands found the knot in her towel, and he yanked it. The boxers and towel disappeared, joining the other garments scattered on the floor.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, bending to nuzzle her neck. He gathered her long hair in his hands and let it fall over her bare breasts. The black veil concealed her nipples from his view, using deft fingers he parted her hair. Exposing each of her rosy peaks, kneeling in front of her, he bowed his head and took one into his mouth. He sucked on each of them until they grew hard like little pebbles. He drew lazy circles with his tongue around each tip. Jenny wreathed under his sweet onslaught and moaned for release. She tugged on his soft brown hair, pulling him up. He's brown eyes met her blue ones, and a silent plea passed between them. Dean stood up and moved between her thighs. Putting his fingers inside her folds, he felt her open for him. She was already hot and slick; his fingers slipped easily into her. She begged for him to enter her. Her nails digging into the tanned flesh of his back. Her hair still covering her chest, she slung her arms over his shoulders and pulled him close.

"If you don't cure this heat, I'll have to kill you." She moaned in a hoarse whisper, her voice thick with need.

"You really want this?" When her eyes blazed with fire, he took it as a yes. He thrust himself inside her, cupping her perfectly shaped bottom and kissing her roughly on the mouth.

******

Ames White watched the scene unfold from the street below. _Not very discrete, Baxter. Maybe if you concentrated on the job at hand, we wouldn't be here to watch this. Despite the bustle of work going on in the van, he knew that all eye were glued to the upstairs hotel window. He picked up his binoculars and zeroed in on the woman. He wanted to get a good look at the lady that managed to distract one of their top agents. Focusing the lenses, he watched them. Dean was taking off her towel.  All they could see from here was her back and Dean's head. As Dean gathered her hair and pulled it over her shoulder, it left the lower half of her neck exposed to their view. White stopped breathing. Total silence. Inside the van, all you could here was the steady hum of the computer surveillance equipment. __What happen to you, Baxter? _

One of the operatives broke the quiet. "Hey boss, you ever seen that movie, 'Sleeping with The Enemy'? Kinda like that isn't it?" The men let loose uncomfortable laughter.

White wanted to break or shoot something. His good friend had sold out on them. He was literally sleeping with the enemy. Lowering his binoculars, he turned away from the window. Her barcode had been clearly visible even in the low lamplight. He massaged his head; this was beginning to become one major headache. Why couldn't they have all been in one place? Why couldn't they be easy targets? Even before he finished asking the questions he knew the answers._ If Manticore had kept things under control, the NSA wouldn't have been brought in. And these prototypes weren't easy targets because they were designed to be super soldiers, bred to survive. "That'll do it for tonight. Mick, you stay in the van. The rest of you can go. Tell me the minute either one of them leaves." He opened his door and got out, slamming it behind him. Tonight he wasn't going to get any sleep. He had to figure out a way to get Baxter to turn the girl over. _

"Dean, if you just followed orders this would have ended by now. You knew that there were at least two X5s in Seattle, yet you've terminated none." He muttered to himself. Initially, Ames had hated the fact that he ordered surveillance on his friend, but now, he wasn't so sure. _I'm saving you from yourself Baxter. They're assassins, bred to kill. She probably knows who you are and thinks that you'll protect her. Getting into his car, he picked up his cell phone. He had a few calls to make._


	7. Dreams?

Just a hint when you see this ~~~~ it means someone is recalling past events.

****

**Chapter 7**

Jenny rolled onto her stomach. Bright light blared in her face, and she squinted to block out the sun. Grabbing the nearest pillow, she buried her head under it, something, anything to stop the pounding in her head. What was the matter with her? Muttering profanities and curling into a ball, she blindly reached for her watch. _Shit. Normal's gonna fire me. She had exactly fifteen minutes to get organised and haul ass to Jam Pony. She threw off the covers only to realise that she was naked and not in her own apartment. Standing up, she noticed a note on the bedside table. _

_Jenny,_

_I had to leave for work early. _

_I didn't want to wake you, look like an angel while you sleep._

_Breakfast is by the fireplace, I managed something better than donuts._

_Meet you for dinner?_

_Love, Dean_

She smiled, a dusty pink glow settling on her cheeks. Clutching the note to her chest, she let herself relive the events of last night. Catching sight of breakfast reminded her of her crisis and brought her crashing back to earth. Moving around the room, she found her clothes hanging neatly of the back of a chair in front of the heater. After putting on her pants and top, she ran a comb through her hair and tied it. Scanning her face in the mirror, she resigned to looking a little less done than usual. At least her cheeks looked rosy. Grabbing her jacket, she picked up a croissant from the breakfast tray and dashed out the door. Breakfast on the run might not be the healthiest idea, but she didn't have a choice

"Well lookie here." Normal folded his arms and looked her up and down. "You, missy, are late again. Try it tomorrow, and you can find another job." He wasn't impressed. Walking over to her, he pulled on her jacket. "Call this work gear?"

Jenny batted her eyelashes at him. "Doesn't it turn you on?" She wasn't in the mood for one of his lectures. Throwing her jacket in her locker, she turned around and smiled. "Hit me with your best run."

Normal looked at her like she had just asked him for a date. "Here." He cautiously handed her a parcel marked top secret, highly confidential. 'Attention Dean Baxter'. The hotel address was scrawled underneath.

Jenny struggled to keep from smiling. Her day just got better. She'd hang onto the package and get Dean to sign for it tonight. In the mean time, she'd be able to use this run to race home and get her proper work gear on.

Six hours later, she was making her last delivery. As she rode through an intersection, her equilibrium went off mark. She swayed dangerously and struggled to keep the bike upright. Before she knew it, something grabbed her, and she was being lifted into the air.

"Are you crazy? What's wrong with you?" Alec shook her none to gently. "Jenny, are you drunk? High? Talk will you?"

He's expression softened to show genuine concern when she still didn't respond. It was by sheer coincidence that his route took him in a similar direction. He'd been close behind when he first saw her falter. "Just nod if you can even hear me?"

Jenny weakly nodded, her head started throbbing again. The pain was ripping across her brain; it hurt to even think let alone talk. She tried to crawl out of his arms, but he held her tight. Closing her eyes, she resigned to being carried. It was then that images started flashing through her mind. 

~~~~

"Tash, run and don't look back." Zack ordered. He had planned this the night Eva died. They would escape Manticore before they were all killed.

Tash and Krit were paired off and disconnected from the others. The moment they crashed through the glass window, they knew they would be chased. They only had the surprise advantage; every second would count. _Max. She looked at her younger sister, who was paired with Jondy. They were already running toward the forest. Max turned back for a split second, to stare straight at her. __Bye Maxie. She then continued running and never looked back. Tash watched until the figure disappeared into the night._

"Let's move it." Krit pulled his sister along. They were headed in an alternate direction. Their bare feet sunk in the snow-covered field. In patches it was so deep that Tash fell knee deep and had to drag herself through. After hours of running in the snow and freezing cold, they stopped and hid to wait out daylight. 

"We'll keep moving through the night and stop during the day. We'll stick together till we reach Louisiana, then we should split up." 

Tash remained silent but nodded in agreement. She wouldn't show how terrified she was; soldiers didn't show weakness. Krit left her close to New Orleans, huddled in an old abandoned barn. Finding an old horse blanket, she wrapped herself in it and began to cry. During the night as the rain pelted down on the tin roof, she made herself forget everything. Everything and everyone because it didn't matter anymore, she was alone. 

It all changed that night. Something she often did, that frightened the life out of her siblings, was sleepwalking. Zack feared for her the most, knowing that if Lydecker found out, she would be taken away. Close to midnight she must have gone walking along the road because she awoke from her trance seconds before she was hit. Tires squealed, a horn blared, and then nothing. 

******

"Darling, are you feeling better?" A kind middle-aged woman sat at the end of the bed. "Today, you and your brother will be flying off to Italy." The woman gave her a bright smile. Turning to the doorway, she called out. "Jones. Come in here." A little boy no older than seven trotted into the room. The boy crawled onto the bed and sat with his face inches from hers. 

"Mommy, why has Jenny got no hair?" He tentatively reached one chubby hand to touch her scalp, an expression of awe and curiously in his eyes. When his fingers brushed the rough surface he jumped back as if burned, then erupted in giggles.

The woman smacked him playfully on the bottom, "Off with you, little devil. Jenny needs her rest." The boy then ran out the door.

A man dressed in a green jumper and black tailored pants approached the bed. "It's hard to believe that after three years your daughter returned, Verity. After all, she was younger than Jones when she was disappeared." Picking up Jenny's hand, he took her pulse.

"Well, I wouldn't say returned Dr. Fowler. We more or less stumbled upon each other." She reached out and affectionately touched Jenny's cheek. "We are going to take Jenny and Jones to live with my sister for awhile. Get away from the States and get some good country air into their lungs."

"Verity Worsely, you have a healthy young girl on your hands. I wish you all a safe journey."

~~~~

"Boo, are you okay?" Original Cindy hovered over her with a worried expression on her face. In her hands, she held a washcloth, and next to where she sat was a basin full of water.

Jenny sat up really slowly. Her head felt like it was made of cotton balls. Just her hair elastic made her head ache. _So my family isn't really my family, and my real family are all dead. Suddenly her eyes widened, and she looked like she was going to pass out. "This isn't happening, it's all just a bad dream. I'm Jenny Worsely, my parents are Verity and Emilo. I grew up in Italy with my brother Jones. My name is Jenny." Her body shook uncontrollably, and her face felt clammy._

"Shhh, it's okay, suga'. No one says you ain't. You had a fever; it's over now." Original Cindy put her arm around Jenny and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll get you some coffee. Dat'll make you feel a whole lot better." Pushing Jenny to lie back into the sofa, she got up and went to the kitchen. 

Max had stayed in the bedroom, lounging on the bed. She didn't know what else to do. When Alec had brought Jenny home unconscious, they'd all panicked. She had immediately thought to take her to hospital but then changed her mind. Calling Logan had been her second idea, but all she got was his machine. In the end, Original Cindy had been the calming solution. She took charge, sending Alec to the drug store for painkillers and Max to boil water. 

"What's this?" Alec came into the room, waving a package. "Found it on table out there. It's not yours." He threw it at Max who caught it and read the address.

"Dean Baxter? I think he's the guy Jenny's seeing." Max turned it over. _Highly Confidential? Don't even think about it. Before she could debate with her conscience anymore, Alec grabbed it back off her. "Hey!"_

"If you're not going to, I will." Alec carefully pulled to tabs open and out fell several black and white enlarged photographs. Max collected them off the floor before he could pick them up. "Hey, I do the dirty work, and you look first. Hand them over."

Max shoved them behind her back. "They're not ours, Jenny won't get paid for the run without a signature you know."

Alec shook his head. "She'll handle it. Come on just a peak." With a lighting quick movement, he managed to grab them off her. "Would you look at that?" He flipped from one picture to the next. They were very steamy shots, almost like looking at a Rough and Tumble magazine. There were six photographs in total; the last one made him drop the lot. 

"What? Let me see." Max moved to look over his shoulder. The picture as of a woman with long dark hair; her back was facing the photographer. But on her neck, clearly visible, was a Manticore barcode. "It's Tash."

"I don't get it, why would she take a risk like that? The photos have yesterday's date."

"What are you doing?" Jenny stood in the doorway, her eyes fixed on the photograph they were holding. Picking up the ones on the floor, she looked them over. Her heart froze, and she paled. _These were meant for Dean but why? Why would someone take pictures of them? Her answer came when she saw the photograph Alec held in his hand. Her hand started to shake, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the tremors. _

"Jenny, are you okay?" Max reached out to her. 

Jenny backed away from them both, her eyes blazing. _What have you done? You have to tell them; __you know you have too. As she looked at them both she remembered Logan's words, 'Revealing the truth is never easy.' __You are so right Logan. It took her a split second to tear all the photos to shreds. "You want to know something? This is my life. One minute I'm a spoiled little girl from a rich family, the next I'm an experiment gone wrong." She did a perfect pirouette and gave them a sarcastic grin. "Take a look at Natasha a.k.a Jenny Worsley. Nice to see you again, little sis." _

Alec and Max both looked at her in shock. Before either of them could recover, Jenny grabbed her jacket and walked out of the room. 

"Wait!" Max called after her. Hearing the front door slam, she ran out of the room and almost collided with Original Cindy.

"She's gone. You know where she's goin'?" 

"No, but I have to find her. Gimme the phone." Max snatched up the handset and dialled Logan's number. _Please be there. She impatiently tapped her foot. The machine picked up. "Damn it." She cursed. Why couldn't he be home, of all the days to go out, he had to pick today. "Logan, it's Max. Can you check out a Dean Baxter? Beep me." Cutting the call, she collected the empty package off her bedroom floor. Memorising the address, she grabbed a jacket and made for her bike. "Gotta blaze. If she calls, page me." Original Cindy nodded._

"I'm coming too." Alec stood between Max and her bike. As if him standing there was going to insure she didn't leave him behind.

"Just stay out of my way, all right?" Max sent him a warning look. "You started this whole mess in the first place."

"Hey, don't point the finger at me. If you really want to put the blame, say Tash or Jenny. Whatever. Let's just find her before they do," Alec said pointedly.

Max didn't say anything; she just wheeled her bike out the door. Alec trailed behind, leaving Original Cindy standing in the kitchen looking a little lost. 

"That's aiight, you guys go on do what ya gotta do. Original Cindy'll just wait around till you get back." _I can't read minds ya know. It'd be nice if someone told me what the hell was going on. _


	8. Falling Apart

Chapter 8 

Tash made it to the Madrid in three minutes flat. She sprinted from her apartment building to the hotel without even breaking a sweat. Dashing through the lobby, she pushed the button for the elevator. _Come on, come on. Dean, please be here. Even as she stared at the descending light, they just weren't progressing fast enough. "Forget this." Whirling from the closed doors, she headed for the stairs. Taking them with lightning quick steps, she got to the sixth floor before the elevator had reached ground level. Arriving at room 609, she knocked loudly. "Dean, it's me." She looked up at the ceiling and waited impatiently for him to answer. Tapping her foot on the soft red carpet, she threw a glance down the long hall in both directions. Hearing no footsteps from within, she knocked again. Trying the handle, the door opened. __That's weird, I'm sure I locked it this morning. _

Moving inside cautiously, she shut the door firmly behind her and turned the lock. Staying close to the wall, she walked with silent footsteps towards the bedroom. The room was spacious and elegant. It had an open design; the bed and fireplace being the room's main features. One large wood carved window adorned one wall. Heavy crimson curtains hung on each side, in front of the window an oak desk. _That desk. Oh, she remembered it all right, recalled being on it. Waiting, she listened for any sounds at all. Nothing. Walking to the desk, she ran her fingers across the smooth surface. As she looked at the wood grain, she could see her reflection. __Why would someone want to send you pictures of me? What did they have to gain? _

Then something caught her eye. The files, Dean's folders were still scattered over floor. She slowly reached down and collected one. Flipping through it, she found she couldn't breath. Her hand started to shake and papers and photographs slipped through her fingers. One statement burned through her skull, _Project Manticore to be dissolved, all prototypes must be terminated. Closing her eyes, she forced her body to recover. "Breath and think. Dean would have killed you by now if he knew." __Unless he had some other sick plan. Maybe he wanted Max and Alec too. Her attention was diverted when she heard footsteps outside the door. She relaxed when the footsteps continued down the hall. In the darkness, she saw a tiny light blinking under the bedside table closest to her. __Oh shit._

Just as Max and Alec pulled up outside Madrid hotel, a huge explosion erupted. A whole section of the sixth floor to blew out; glass scattered, flames rose high in the sky, and parts of the building ripped apart. Max quickly turned the bike and made for cover as debris fell to the street below. Glass, plaster, brickwork, and ash littered the ground. Bits and pieces continued to fall from the building, and where the blast had originated all that remained was an ugly, black, gaping hole. Flames licked at the edges of the hole, and inside the building, it looked like the room was on fire. In the distance, Max could hear the sound of fire engine sirens. 

"Tash." Max sat frozen, her eyes locked on that upstairs window. "Tash was in there. I know it, and now she's dead. The bastard killed her."

"You don't know that, Max. This Dean Baxter could have been the target…" Alec didn't get to finish. They only had enough time to lurch forward, out of the way of a black unmarked van that pulled out from the alley behind them. "What the hell?"

Max revved and trailed after them. "What are you doing?" Alec asked as he hung on. The way Max was weaving to keep up was threatening to throw him off. Luckily, he was wearing a helmet. _She must be insane! If she spills at this speed, she'll be lucky if her head stays attached._

_We didn't reach her in time. Why can't I ever be there when I'm supposed to be? I couldn't save Tinga, I killed Zack, and now Tash is dead. Give me a break down here. Can't you just let me be happy? Is that too much to ask? She pulled in and out of behind cars and trucks, trying desperately to keep on the van's tail. Suddenly the van pulled off the highway and onto an unsealed road. The van cut its lights. Max immediately slowed. She had to decelerate, or she'd lose control of the bike in the dirt. After travelling several miles down the trail, the van did a sharp right and moved deep into the trees. Max slowed to a stop and listened. The engine cut, and there was silence._

Alec got off the bike and removed his helmet. He signalled for Max to remain silent and made his way to where the van had entered the forest.

"Get him out." White ordered. One of his men grabbed a blindfolded man out of the van. Throwing him to the ground, the man rolled and lay still. His hands were bound behind his back, and there was a black hood over his head. White moved to where the man lay and pulled him into a sitting position. "Now we can talk about why you're not doing your job." He whispered in anger, ripping of the hood.

Dean sat motionless. He stared at his colleague, his friend for the past six years, the man who had mentored him and moulded his life. "How could you do it?" He demanded, looking Ames dead in the eye, searching for some explanation for the hideous act he had just witnessed. Ames White had made him watch on close circuit television as Jenny had entered the building no doubt to meet him. Minutes later, his hotel room on the sixth floor and those rooms adjoining his, were blasted by an explosion. "Just tell me why?"

White looked disgusted. "What happened, Dean? What made you change? What stopped you from doing your job?" White paced the soft earth, making deep imprints in the dirt. Something didn't make any sense; never in his life had he seen his friend so distant. Surely, she couldn't have changed him. Surely, he hadn't chosen her over protecting his country. It was all his friend had ever lived to do.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm still the same guy, Deano, my man. The patriot. I'm the best at my job." Dean looked shocked that his friend, his boss, could even question his commitments.

"You didn't get a package today containing photographs?" White asked suspiciously.

"No. I just got your message on my cell saying you need to see me. The next thing I know, I'm all tied up and spend the rest of the day in a real uncomfortable position." 

White rounded on two of the men standing nearby. "What happened?" He grabbed the nearest one. "Who got the package?"

"I don't know, sir. We sent it via that Jam Pony Express joint. We didn't follow up, but we can." The man spluttered nervously.

"Get me the master set. Tomorrow find out who has the package." White walked back to the van and collected a large envelope. He emptied the contents onto the ground in front of Dean. "This is what I'm talking about."

Dean paled. He didn't need to look at all of them to know what White was referring to. As he stared at the pictures, he knew White was right. He hadn't been doing his job. Not only had he known that one of Jenny's friends was an X5, but now Jenny herself turned out to be one of his targets. Her name really was in fact Jenny because unbeknownst to his boss or Jenny, Dean had done a check on her. Jenny Worsley was daughter of the Worsley clan. Her brother was the kid entrepreneur who owned his own airline. She came from a well-to-do family, and he had recent photos of her and her family sent to him. How could Jenny be an X5? Nothing made any sense to him. "She can't be one of the prototypes. I checked her past."

White shook his head. "You obviously didn't go back far enough. Jenny Worsley disappeared when she was a little girl. Years later, she reappears, only she about nine years old and has a cool hairdo. The mother takes her in because she looks like the real daughter, and she wants to believe it's her. That's no tattoo on her neck, it's the real thing, and her code matches one of the X5 prototypes that went AWOL back in '09." White squatted in front of Dean and stared him hard in the face. "I did you a favour buddy, might've even saved you life. Now do your job before I pull you out and send you back to D.C." He signalled to an agent, and the man moved forward to help Dean up and cut him loose.

Hidden amongst the trees, Max and Alec had listened and waited. Max couldn't work this guy out. He seemed really smart yet even he hadn't figured out that Jenny was an X5. Then again, he hadn't found herself or Alec yet either. Maybe he was protecting them. Maybe he was just playing dumb about Jenny. But why do that now? She was already dead. A loud crash broke the quiet, and a Jeep, engine revving with full beam lights bared down on the group. 

Tash pounded the horn. She pulled on the brake and spun the wheels, kicking up sticks, dirt and mud. She was damn lucky to be alive. The second she realised she'd walked into a ticking bomb, she had run as fast as her legs would move and made for the bathroom. Diving into the freestanding iron bathtub, she pulled her jacket over her head for protection. A millisecond later, the room had been ripped apart, and the whole wall facing the street blew out. As soon as the blast passed, she had climbed out from under the pile of debris that had fallen on top of her and scrambled to the door. After the bomb exploded a fire had started, licking the entire room with orange flames. Had she waited any longer, she would have been trapped in the bathroom. 

White grabbed Dean and hauled him up, sticking a gun to his temple. "Get out of the car," He screamed over the noise. The engine cut, but the lights remained on. Slowly, the door opened, and a feminine figure climbed out. Her hair was dishevelled, and soot marked her face. Gray black ash dirtied her clothing, but her eyes were clean and bright, and held firmly in her hands was a semi automatic aimed directly at his skull.

"You pull the trigger, and you'll be dead too. I have pinpoint accuracy and lighting reflexes. You of all people should know." Tash spoke with utter calm. She didn't move from next to the car. 

Before any of his men could react, two figures emerged from the bush and attacked the group. Disarming and disabling all six of his men, they lay sprawled unconscious on the ground. But there was no way White was going down lightly. He threw Dean into one of the pair who jumped his group and pulled the trigger. Alec dove for White, but he didn't get to him in time to disarm him. As Alec's weight knocked White off his feet, the bullet meant for Tash ripped through Dean's back, lodging into his left shoulder. 

"No!" Tash ran to where Dean lay in Max's arms. "Are you all right?" Crazy thoughts ran through her mind. _Get out of here you idiot! Why did you even come? He's an NSA agent. He was sent to kill you. Yet even as she sat there, ready to get up and leave him there to bleed, she wanted to know why. Why he hadn't killed her._

Dean put his hand over the wound and squeezed. "Argh. No, it's okay really." He pushed away from Max, who tried to help him. Standing up slowly, he swayed on his feet. As he coughed, more blood oozed from the wound, trickling through his fingers and running down his suit jacket. "Jenny, I'm so sorry. I work for the NSA; I should have said so sooner. You have to go, now. All of you." He looked at Max and Alec and back to Tash again. "They know what you look like, and it's won't be long before they find out where you live. Just get out of here." He pleaded with anguished eyes. 

"We'll find them wherever they go, and when we do, they'll be terminated. Something you should do now and save the government a lot of time and money." White struggled under the prototype holding him down. Even as the pushed with all his strength, he couldn't even make this guy budge at all. He shifted to reach for his pistol behind his back, but before he could even grasp it, the X5 pressed the tip of the gun into his head. 

"If I kill you now, it would end all our problems." Alec hissed, his green eyes flashed with suppressed rage, and he let out a wicked chuckle. 

"No, if you kill him it will prove the that you are a threat to society." Shaking his head, Alec resigned to giving White a good thump over the temple. Maybe just a little to hard, but he didn't want him waking up anytime soon. Dean turned back to Tash. "You can't stay any longer. More soldiers will be here soon; you have to go now. Please, Jenny." He put his free hand under her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. 

Tears rolled down her cheeks and mingled with the ash and dirt on her face. She had totally misjudged him, and she'd never get the opportunity to make it up to him. "My name is Tash." She took one long look into his kind brown eyes. They were moist with unshed tears. Running a shaky fingers over his lip, she mouthed _I'll miss you. "Bye, Dean." With a nod to Max, they all turned and piled into the Jeep. Starting the engine, Tash put the car into reverse. Pushing down on the gas, the car peeled away from him and onto the dirt trail. Seconds later, she was gone._

After loosing what could be close to a pint of blood, Dean's legs buckled, and he collapse to the ground. Lying on his side, he had a perfect view of his friend's unconscious face. A nasty bruise was already beginning to form on his right temple. White was going to be madder than a bee in a bonnet when he came to. An unwelcome thought. Dean was beginning to feel light-headed, and his left arm was starting to tingle. 

Letting his lids drift closed, he began praying this was all just a dream. Wishing he were somewhere else, and Jenny was just an average girl. Too bad that in reality she was far from average, and he was powerless to change that fact. In the few short hours they'd spent together, she had ultimately changed his life forever. Even though he knew that for him the worst was yet to come, he didn't even for a second regret meeting Tash. As he pictured her beautiful face, he wondered if Tash was short for anything. Maybe he would figure it out someday. No doubt he'd have a lifetime without her or anyone else for that matter, to think about it.


	9. Love Returns

Chapter 9 

I don't know how long it's been since I saw your face. I think I've lost track of the days since you vanished from my life. At night when lie staring at the ceiling, I dream it's you asleep next to me and not this warm body that belongs to someone else. Why is it that every time we admit our feelings fate pulls us apart? Pulls you away from me? Sometimes I think that maybe if I wasn't so focused on saving society, I'd be able to save us.

Original Cindy misses you, the whole gang misses you, and I miss you. Yes, I miss you. Hell, maybe even Asha misses you. It's probably because I'm such a grouch to be around with you gone. I'm sorry, Max, sorry because I'm weak. Life is just so tragic and cruel. Imagine this, not even two months after you left all of a sudden, I started to regain the feeling in my legs. Just last week I could bend my knees, and a couple nights ago, I started walking on my own again. For the first time since your gift to me Max, it was a feeling out of this world. I wish you where here. I wish it were you I was sharing these feelings with. If I only knew you were okay, maybe even where you are. Not that I'd come looking for you, not if you didn't want me to. 

I'm up now because I just can't sleep. Funny, it was you with that problem, not me. I seem to be suffering from insomnia a lot lately. Like something keeps bugging me, but I don't know what it is. There isn't a day that goes by that I wish I could go back and change that day you disappeared. If I'd been home maybe you'd still be here. You were walking into a trap, and I could have warned you. When I got your message, I looked up Dean Baxter. He turned out to be an agent for the NSA. There's only one explanation for his being in Seattle, and my hunch turned out to be true. I couldn't believe that you'd disappeared, both you and Jenny. I tried looking for Dean Baxter, but I can't trace him. He's definitely no longer in Seattle. I wish I could get a hold of him, ask him a few questions, maybe even give him a piece of my mind. You know Max, I'll still be here. Whenever you decide to come back, I'll be here. I understand why you haven't called or written, and why you had to go, but I can't help wishing you were here.

******

"Have you heard from Max?" Asha asked. In a way, she hoped he hadn't. Maybe it would give him some false hope that she would be back. Things were just starting to work out between them. It would throw a real monkey wrench in the works if Max showed up now. For weeks, Logan had moped around and blamed her. It was her fault indirectly that he had missed Max's call, but it had been his decision to come and help her with an S1W case. 

Logan didn't answer. His attention was caught by a new bulletin being broadcasted; he could see it on a television set in a shop window. News coverage showed a man being hustled from the courthouse to a waiting police vehicle. 

_"The dramatic court case of former NSA agent, Dean Baxter, ended today. Mr. Baxter was sentenced to six years imprisonment for attempted murder against a fellow agent. When pressed for details in relation to the charges, the NSA declined to comment. Mr. Baxter had this to say…" A reporter held a microphone to a worn but unrepentant looking Dean Baxter. "I've always believed in preserving life, and I still do." The reporter went on to say that Mr. Baxter was to do time in the Herold Penitentiary, Dallas, Illinois. "…This is Sara Kenny, reporting live from Washington D.C for the Globe."___

"Do you know him?" Asha looked at Logan, a puzzled expression on her face. Logan had never told her the finer details regarding Max's disappearance. Nor did he tell her about the connection to Dean Baxter. Still not getting any response from him, she rubbed his arm lightly. "Logan?"

"Ah, no. Not personally." He tore his eyes away from the television screen and focused his attention on the woman beside him. "Let's get outta here."

That night, Logan tossed in the bed. Tonight wasn't any different; sleep still eluded him. Rolling onto his side, he stared out the window. He had checked the calendar today; it had been exactly six months since Max had disappeared. He still hadn't heard a word from her. Then again, nobody had. Original Cindy had managed to fill him in on what went down the night Max, Jenny, and their friend, Alec, had vanished. She said the last thing they had been discussing was this man, Dean Baxter. Logan received Max's recorded message, but he never got the chance to reach her. He hadn't been able to warn her that she was meeting with the enemy. 

"Logan?" Asha turned over and eyed him sleepily. "You're still awake? It's three in the morning." She sat up and pulled the cover until reached her chin. "You're thinking about Max." It was a simple statement; not a question. She knew that she could never replace the void that Max had left. But deep inside, she wished that Logan could return just a little of her feelings. Sometimes she got the impression that their the relationship was entirely one sided. No matter how much he might protest otherwise. Sure, he was a generous lover and a good friend, but she was beginning to believe that wasn't enough.

"I just can't sleep. It's nothing." He rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillow. "Go back to sleep. I'm sorry if I woke you." His voice came out muffled. His back was facing her so he didn't see the tears in her eyes.

"I can't deal with this Logan and neither can you. It was wrong of me to assume that you were ready for a relationship or whatever you want to call us anyway. I'm not Max. I don't even come close." Even as she spoke, she was crawling out of the covers and pulling on a robe. "I'm still in love with you, Logan. Maybe I always will be, but you need to sort out your feelings. I'm not going to ask you to let her go, but I can't be the substitute." 

Logan hauled himself out of bed. What an ass he was. Asha was a beautiful woman, a friend, and a great person. Looking back, he realised how badly he was treating her. "I'm sorry, Asha. I really am." He went to give her a hug, and she didn't pull away from his embrace. For the longest time, they stood there holding each other.

"Go figure it out, Logan. Find out whatever it is that's bugging you. You won't get any sleep until you do." With a gentle kiss on his stubble-covered chin, she said her goodbyes. "You can always call me, you know that."

Logan nodded and watched as she picked up an overnight bag and stuffed a few of her clothes in it. Asha had started staying over more frequently in the past couple of weeks, but she hadn't moved in. Maybe she assumed he would ask her to if he wanted. In a way, Logan was glad that it never happened; things would have been a lot messier. 

Quietly Asha left the bedroom. They both knew she didn't have to go now, at such an ungodly hour of the morning. But it was as if they both understood each other's need to be alone. As he collapsed back onto the bed, he contemplated whether he had let something great slip away. Closing his eyes, he saw Max's face and knew he'd done the right thing. He was cheating Asha by holding onto her. He couldn't give her the love and respect she deserved. She need someone who was free to give their all. Something that he couldn't do.

******

He sat in front of the thick security glass, waiting for his guy to show up. Maybe this man could answer his questions, fill in the gaps, and put his mind at rest. Maybe then he would be able to sleep at night. He kept telling himself that he just needed to know if she was still alive. That she was somewhere out there, and she was okay. But what if Dean Baxter didn't have the answers? What if Asha was right? Was he really tormenting himself by living in the past and not accepting the future? Max had always been her own person. He had promised never to hold her back. She had disappeared, and she had good reason to, yet he still couldn't let sleeping dogs lie. Every minute of his life, he could feel her presence. It was almost as if he let her live in his mind, then maybe she would return in reality.

His guy sat down on the other side of the wall and lifted the phone. The man before him looked almost completely different to the guy whose profile he'd seen. The Dean Baxter he had seen in a photo was boyishly handsome with a lean build and olive skin. The man sitting in front of him had shoulders and arms that looked like moulded iron. He had a rugged looking face with a day's worth of stubble, and his dark brown hair was tied in a short ponytail at the back of his head. Logan slowly lifted the handset to his ear, all the while staring at the man on the other side of the glass. "I'm Logan Cale. I won't take long. I just have a few questions I want to ask." He waited to see what sort of response Dean would give.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Who do you work for?"

Logan realised he was being screened. _It's no wonder he's cautious. The man was thrown in prison for not following orders, not for attempted murder. At least that was the story that was moving through the underground. "I'm a cyber-journalist by profession, but I'm here on a personal matter. Nothing you tell me will ever leave these walls." _

Dean shrugged. "I don't really care what goes on out there anyway. Besides, in here, nothing's private." He pointed to the overhead cameras, guards, and others in the room. "What do you want to know?"

Logan lowered his voice and pressed the mouthpiece close to his lips. "I knew Jenny, and I just want to know if her and her friends are okay."

Dean narrowed his eyes. It had been a long time since anyone had ever mentioned her name; a long time since he'd even said her name out loud. From the moment she told him her name was Tash, he'd never referred to her as Jenny again. "I know as much as anyone else who knew them. Practically zip. It's almost as if they're ghosts, no past, no family, and no commitments."

Logan caught the bitterness in his voice and knew his intuition was right. This man had protected them, and now he was paying the price. "I just want to know if Max is alive. I'm sorry you lost Jenny, but at least she's free, isn't she?"

Dean bowed his head. This man sounded so hopeful. All he need to hear was two words, and he'd go away happy. Truth was, he honestly didn't know. He could only say what he remembered. That night still came in a haze. He'd lost so much blood that by the time he reached the hospital, an infection had set in, and he became delirious. When his fever broke, and he regained consciousness, he had almost no recollection of the events leading up to his hospitalisation. Eventually he began to believe what he was accused of. After all, White wouldn't go against him, not unless it was the truth. Now as he sat through long days in a lonely cell, his memories slowly returned to him. Her face, the stand off, and the goodbyes. Where she was now, this man's guess would be as good as any. "I don't know. The last time I saw any of them was the night I took the bullet meant for Tash. I just feel that she is alive and safe somewhere." He put his fist to his heart. "Just by coming here, I know you feel the same thing." 

"Thanks, Dean." Logan nodded at him and reluctantly replaced the handset in its cradle. Getting up, he picked up his jacket and turned to leave. As he exited the visiting area, he noticed a woman standing in the corridor. She had coppery red curly hair that hung loose past her shoulders. Her figure was striking; of slender build clad in a black suit. Her business length skirt did nothing to hide her smooth creamy killer legs. In this place, she stood out like a sore thumb. Knowing he must look like an idiot staring at her, he sent her an uncomfortable smile and kept walking. Something about her was nagging at him, but he just couldn't quite get the connection. Exiting the compound, he reached he car. Unlocking it, he climbed in. As he went to start the ignition, he noticed the white piece of paper stuck underneath his left windscreen wiper. Jumping out of the car, he snatched it up, scanning it his heart threatened to thump right out of his chest.

_Logan,_

_I miss you so much. It wasn't safe for me in Seattle. I had to go. I'm sorry._

_When did you start walking again? I would give anything to hear you say my name._

_Yours, Max._

Logan had never in his life moved so fast. His legs just ran of their own accord, carrying him back the way he came. Through the main gates, up the long corridor and to the visiting area. "I'm sorry, sir, you'll have to sign if first." A guard stopped him from going any further. 

"I…have you seen…a woman…in black?" Logan panted, struggling to get the words out. Even as he spoke, he was scanning the room, but she was nowhere to be seen. 

"No, sir." 

Logan shook his head. He put his hand up and leaned against the wall. "She was dressed in a black suit, had bright red hair, dark sunglasses. Are you sure you haven't seen her?"

The guard shook his head, "Nope, no one fitting that description. Look, if want, I can take you to security and ask them. They don't miss anything. If she was here, they'll know."

"It's okay, she's probably already left." Logan pushed away from the wall and walked slowly back down the hall. 

"Sorry you missed her." The guard called after him. 

_Yeah, me too. It hadn't been Max, but whoever she was, Logan was sure that she would know where to find Max. He dragged his feet all the way back to his rental. Maybe he should just stop hoping. It was stupid to believe that she'd come back. How long was he going to keep dreaming? A year? Two? Ten? If she just called, it would make sense to have faith but nothing for six months and now this. Logan looked at the note in his hand again then shoved it in his pocket. __How did she know I was walking? She could only know that if she's seen me. Then why not let me see her? Looking up, he thought he was dreaming. There in front of him stood Max. Dressed in a light blue t-shirt and black jeans. With her curly hair pinned up in a messy pile, she looked like an angel. His angel. In three quick strides, he gathered her in a death grip and kissed her fiercely. After several moments, he reluctantly pulled back and looked deep into her dark brown eyes, "Tell me this is real."_

"I'm here, Logan." Max saw tears pool in his baby blue eyes and knew her own were threatening to spill over. "I'm sorry I left you in the dark, but it was too dangerous to even try and contact you in Seattle. Logan, Ames White knows everything about us. Tash, Alec, and me; we had to change our names and leave everything behind. Tash told me you would come here. She knew you'd talk to Dean so I've been hiding out, waiting for you to show. It's risky, but definitely worth it." She gave him a cheeky smile. "I need to be with you, Logan. I missed you." 

Logan hugged her tighter and placed a kiss on her forehead. "We'll find a way, Max. I promise." He opened the car door for her and shut it when she jumped in. Getting in his own side, he started the engine. "I'm guessing that Tash is Jenny's new name?"

"It's always been her name. Jenny is my sister Natasha. She had no memory until recently when something triggered a total recall. I didn't recognise her. I mean I know ten years can do a lot to a persons appearance, but still."

"Why Tash?"

Max laughed, "Have you ever read heard of this cartoon, 'Rocky and Bullwinkle'?" When Logan shook his head, Max continued, "Well the villains are called Boris and Natasha. Tash liked the name. We found the comic in the janitor's closet back at Manticore. I'll have to get you one someday. They're good for a laugh."

"I'll bet." Logan put the car in drive and pulled out of the car park. It wouldn't matter where he had to live or what he had to do, so long as Max was with him.

******

Dean looked at the envelope the guard passed to him. He was sitting in his cell after just returning from speaking with Logan. Talking about Tash had been difficult. Just thinking about her made a lump build in his throat. Curiously, he turned the letter over to see if there was a return address. Nothing. The only writing was his name scrawled across the front in neat script. Tearing the envelope open, he looked inside. 

_"I'm sorry you're in there alone, Dean. Wear this and think of me. When you get out, you'll know where to find me."_

Dean didn't even realize he was crying, but moisture had dampened his face, and the small perfumed paper he was holding. As he read the words on the paper, he could hear her voice speaking to him. Folding the letter and putting it in his pillow, he pulled the silver chain out of the envelope. It was a delicate chain with a crystal angel hanging on it. How the hell she'd gotten that through security he'd like to ask, but that would have to wait. Looking at the angel, it reminded him of Jenny, not Tash. Jenny was sweet and trusting whereas Tash was tough and bitter. But something that was similar between the two was a hidden fire; a fire that he'd been exposed to and craved every waking moment. Clutching the angel in his fist, he said a silent prayer for them both. Closing his eyes, he lay back in his mattress and pictured her. Doing time in here was just a little more bearable knowing that she would be waiting when he got out.

~The End~ 

Although there may be a sequel; all depends on the reader requests. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated and acknowledged.

Big thank you to Blaze555, for the beta. Also, my many thanks to those who reviewed; most of all to Pari106, you comments are invaluable to me.


End file.
